El Destino de la Luz y la Esperanza: La isla File
by patriot117
Summary: T.K y Matt dos pequeños huerfanos cambiaran sus vidas al entrarse en una aventura que los hara madurar y poner a prueba, en el camino tendran amigos aliados y enemigos temibles, lograran conseguir su objetivo, ¿saldran vivos de estos peligros?. Takari
1. El digihuevo

_**Hola, hoy traigo mi primer fic de digimon, esta idea se me ocurrió escuchando una canción, viendo películas en una movie´s night hehe y claro inspirado en Digimon, como verán los titulares serán T.K y Kari, este primero un poco mas, espero les agrade mi historia y me dejen saber en sus reviews sus opiniones.**_

_**Digimon no me pertenece, ni su historia y personajes esto es por puro hobbie.**_

_**Sin más por decir.**_****

**_Bonne lecture_.**

El Destino de la Luz y la Esperanza:

La isla File

¿Por qué el cielo se pone negro y llueve? – pregunta un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules de unos 5 años que veía caer gotas de lluvia sobre el tejado del viejo establo abandonado en el que se encontraban el pequeño y un niño mayor que el de unos 8 años.

Para recordarnos – le contesto el niño mayor que al igual que el pequeño era rubio con ojos azules, el pequeño quien esta recostado sobre las piernas de este le miro, el niño mayor también lo vio, entendía que quería que se explicara mas – Recordarnos que después de la tempestad viene la calma, que ahí que tener esperanzas pues al final del camino obscuro esta la luz de un mejor por venir

¿Algún día tendremos un mejor por venir? –pregunto el pequeño

No solo un mejor, si no mas bien un excelente por venir – le dijo el mayor – se que estamos destinados a mas – dicho esto el pequeño se quedo dormido, el mayor solo sonrío y siguió viendo por una ventana caer la lluvia, el creía completamente en lo que había dicho.

Capitulo 1: El digihuevo

5 años después

El pequeño Takeru corría pasando por los mercados del pueblo, tenia prisa por llegar a su destino, no le importaba que empujara ha alguien, que tuviera que meterse entre otras persona, no importaba el solo quería llegar aquel bosque fuera del pueblo, ese día se había quedado dormido pero no importaba aun había tiempo. Corrió unos cuantos minutos, y por fin llego a las periferias del pueblo y donde empezaba el bosque, el pequeño estaba agotado, al parar de correr apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas y tomo aire, levanto la vista y la vio, vio una pequeña silueta entre los árboles, Takeru sonrío y se le acerco.

¿Tienes mucho? – pregunto Takeru al acercarse a la persona que estaba encapuchada con su capa color rosa

No, acabo de llegar – sonó la voz de una niña, esta a su vez se quitaba la capucha dejando ver a una pequeña niña muy linda de pelos castaños y unos bellos ojos color café, la pequeña le sonreía al pequeño rubio – Te extrañe T.K

Y yo a ti Hikari – Contesto feliz el rubio

Ya te he dicho que me puedes decir Kari – la niña puso cara fingida de molestia – si no ya no te diré de cariño T.K – dicho esto se dio media vuelta cruzando sus brazos

Esta bien, ya te diré Kari – dijo apresurado T.K , Kari sin voltear sonrío su pobre amigo creía que si estaba molesta, se notaba en su voz

Mas te vale – volteo y le saco la lengua jugando, el rubio sonrío, se sentía aliviado- vamos pues a la "Fuente"

Vamos – los niños empezaron adentrarse en el bosque, caminaron un trayecto que les tomo unos minutos hasta que llegaron a una hermosa cascada, y en la cual bajo ella estaban dos esculturas de ángeles hechas de mármol blanco, eran majestuosos, estaban de espaldas tocando sus alas, sus manos derecha entrelazadas y adornadas con brazaletes de oro, sus manos izquierdas la tenían extendías al agua que caía sobre ellos, para adornar aquello en el lugar habían flores rojas y otras blancas, era precioso aquel paisaje, y era llamado por T.K y Kari como "La Fuente" su lugar favorito para pasar un rato jugando y platicando.

No me canso de ver este lugar – comento la castaña corriendo entre las rosas parándose frente a la escultura de los Ángeles, le miraba asombrada – Bello

No entiendo porque la gente del pueblo no sabe de este lugar – comento T.K posándose a lado de su amiga e igual que ella viendo la escultura

Ni idea- Kari le volteo a ver – pero mejor para nosotros – dicho esto le dio un empujón al rubio, este se tambaleo, la castaña salio corriendo mientras reía por la reacción de su amigo, el rubio salio a perseguirla y así comenzó su mañana ya casi tarde jugando en aquel lugar.

Paso, si calculaba bien el rubio, una hora desde que llegaron a ese lugar, después de jugar un rato los niños estaban echados en el pasto, viendo entre los árboles el cielo azul, platicaban de lo que les había ocurrido en esa semana que no se habían podido ver, la platica parecía interminable hasta que escucharon unos pasos acercándose, los dos instintivamente se levantaron y posaron su mirada donde provenía ese sonido, de entre los arbustos salio una gata blanca muy bonita con sus ojos azules, esta era peculiar venia en dos patas, en las patas que no usaba para caminar tenia unos guantes amarillos con garras y su cola tenia rayas morada y un anillo dorado que la adornaba, esa era gatomon, la compañera digimon de Kari.

Gatomon – la voz de Kari sonó triste, pues sabia que significaba la llegada de su digimon

Hola T.K – saludo Gatomon al rubio luego se dirigió a la niña – tenemos que irnos tu padre no tarda en llegar

Bien – sonó resignada la castaña, volteo a su amigo, le sonrío para después pararse – nos vemos pronto T.K, lo prometo

Nos vemos Kari – el rubio vio como su amiga se alejaba con su digimon del lugar, se sentía triste porque su amistad fuera limitada por la situación de los dos.

T.K caminaba tranquilo, cuando por fin salio del bosque y vio la ciudad que se ubicaba unos metros por debajo del bosque que quedaba colina arriba, el lugar era bello, con su arquitectura renacentista, al fondo del pueblo sobre otra colina se podía vislumbrar un hermoso palacio donde habitaban los reyes, volvió a emprender su caminar y se adentro en la ciudad. El rubio caminaba viendo a las personas pasar por su lado, iba pensativo y por eso choco con alguien, fue tan fuerte el choque que cayó al suelo.

Te encuentras bien pequeño – escucho una voz ronca hablarle, el pequeño levanto la mirada y vio a Leomon, un imponente digimon en forma de león parado en dos patas, este le tendía la "mano" para ayudarlo

Gracias – decía mientras era levantado con facilidad por aquel gran digimon – perdón por la molestia es que iba distraído

No te preocupes pequeño, solo mantente mas despierto desde ahora – dicho esto el gran digimon sonrío y se alejo, T.K ya lo había visto antes, el era un buen digimon de los denominados por unos como "solitarios", el había escuchado que Leomon era un aventurero y eso explicaba porque había momentos en que parecía desaparecer.

T.K – escucho que le hablaban, giro y vio a su hermano venir hacia el feliz

Matt – saludo

¿Cómo te fue con tu novia? – le molesto el rubio mayor, T.K siempre se hacia el molesto cuando su hermano le decía eso

No es mi novia, a mi todavía no me gustan las niñas –se defendió, Matt solo reía

Ya, ya hermanito –dicho esto le dio una palmada en la espalda – tengo buenas noticias

Dime –

Hoy en el palacio por mi gran trabajo de limpiar los establos y bañar a los caballos me han pagado mas – soltó feliz, T.K se le ilumino su pequeño rostro, eso significaba que la cena de ese día no seria solo pan y leche, habría mas - Sabes lo que significa ¿Verdad? – Matt noto lo que el rostro de su pequeño hermano emitía,

Si – contesto feliz T.K y mas porque su hermano se esforzaba por darle mas a el, y es que desde que tenia recuerdo Matt siempre lo ha cuidado, protegido pues al ser huérfanos solo se podían valer por ellos mismos.

Bien vayamos a casa – "casa" pensó T.K quien al escuchar eso le llego a su mente la imagen del viejo y abandonado establo en el que vivían por las afueras del pueblo.

Los hermanos caminaban con dirección hasta su hogar, en el camino el pequeño vio como humanos y digimons convivían pacíficamente en esos momentos, en el momento en que pasaban por una glorieta vio a un señor que tenia un Choromon brincando a su lado, el era como Kari quien también tenia un compañero digimon, luego unas casas mas paso por su lado un soldado del reino con su bearmon.

(-)

Hemos llegado – anuncio Matt al estar frente al establo, se adentraron y al momento de pasar por la puerta alguien corrió hacia ellos, o mas bien a Matt

Matt – sonó la voz de Gabumon quien abrazaba al rubio, este tipo como lobito bípedo con una piel amarilla cubierta una parte por otra capa de piel con pelo azul claro y franjas azul obscuro y en su parte superior de la cabeza le salía un cuerno, este era el compañero digimon de Matt- ¿Como les fue?

Excelente hoy habrá cena – informo alegremente Matt

Bien, sabia que seria un gran día – Gabumon estaba feliz, así que este fue a buscar algo para poner una fogata en la noche

Matt – le hablo T.K

Dime –

¿Por qué no tengo un compañero digimon? –

Ya lo sabes hermanito – Matt le miro y vio a su hermano cabizbajo – Sabes que no todos tienen compañero digimon, y eso es la mayoría

Si pero no entiendo –

Recuerda que para tener un compañero digimon debe haber una conexión especial – le recordaba Matt – algo que no se como explicar pero que une a humano con digimon

Si –

Pero no te pongas triste, no todo humano tiene digimon, ni todo digimon tiene a un humano – trataba de animarlo – sabes que somos pocos los que tenemos esta unión

¿Cómo tuviste a gabumon? –

No lo se, desde que tengo memoria el siempre ha estado conmigo –

Entiendo –

Unos los tenemos al nacer, otros con el paso del tiempo – dicho esto le revolvió el cabello a su hermano menor – bien vayamos por las cosas para cenar.

La cena paso y los tres comieron bien gracias a Matt, en el trascurso de esto los tres bromearon, platicaron su día, todo frente a una fogata la cual usaron para cocinar y ahora la usaban para calentarse en aquella noche que aunque no muy fría, el calor de la llama ayudaba. Después pasaron a irse a dormir, la cama era paja, y unas mantas que les habían regalado, ya todos estaban dormidos menos T.K quien pensaba, el se preguntaba si tendría un compañero digimon ahí afuera esperándolo, se levanto no aguantaba este insomnio, salio del establo y se quedo a unos pasos de la puerta viendo la bella noche estrellada, pronto escucho unos ruidos raros en unos arbustos, esto lo asusto iba a ir a buscar a Matt cuando de los arbustos salio algo ovalado rodando hacia el, Takeru se acerco dudosamente al objeto, pero conforme avanzaba el miedo se disipaba, al ver de lo que se trataba su cuerpo se lleno de ilusión, lo que tenia frente a el era un digihuevo de franjas blancas y amarillas intercaladas, Takeru no supo si tomarlo, se le quedo viendo unos segundos, ¿Qué debería hacer?.


	2. El principe de Odaiba

_**Hola y gracias por sus reviews esto me ha animado y motivado a seguir escribiendo esta historia =), por eso hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste, les aviso que estos capítulos son como pequeñas presentaciones de los personajes ya pronto empezara las emociones haha y si habrá mas parejas pero eso esta planeado mas adelante, en fin espero sus reviews.**_

_**Agradecimientos: anaiza18, Hikari198, DRATEN GLEON5 y Takeru fang**_

_**Sin más por decir.**_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 2: El príncipe de Odaiba

El sol empezaba a introducirse dentro del establo, al fondo unos pajarillos cantaban alegremente y unas calidas pero relajantes brisas despertaban a un rubio acomodado placidamente entre su paja, este poco a poco empezó abrir sus ojos, al principio todo le era borroso pero conforme parpadeaba su vista mejoraba, lo primero que vio fue a gabumon limpiando donde la fogata estuvo la noche anterior.

Buen día Gabumon – saludo Matt sonriéndole a su digimon

Buen día Matt – regreso el gesto gabumon - ¿Cómo has dormido?

Bien – decía al momento que se daba golpecitos en el estomago, dando referencia a la cena de anoche, en eso vio a su lado y vio que T.K no estaba en su "cama" – y, ¿T.K?

Afuera – informo el digimon – cuando me levante el ya estaba despierto y desde entonces anda atrás del establo

¿Qué estará haciendo? –

No lo se –

Matt se levanto y enseguida se estiro para relajar sus músculos, hizo uno que otro ejercicio y salio del establo, el sol le cegó por unos segundos pero luego pudo ver que era un bello día, camino en dirección a donde T.K se encontraba pero antes de llegar atrás del establo T.K se le presento.

Buen día hermano – le saludo el pequeño se veía ofuscado y sucio

Buen día – Matt sabia que este pequeño algo traía - ¿Por qué estas tan sucio?

Estaba jugando –

Y, ¿por eso te has levantado temprano? –

No, simplemente me desperté antes y al no tener que hacer me puse a jugar acá para no despertarlos -

Bien – todo aquello parecía razonable – bueno iré al arroyo a darme un baño

¿Iras a trabajar hoy de nuevo al palacio? –

Sabes muy bien que si – Matt le revolvió el pelo al pequeño

Pero ya limpiaste los establos –

Si pero los caballos todos los días tienen sus necesidades – Matt hablaba mientras levantaba su dedo índice, T.K asintió con una sonrisa.

Oye hermano y ¿puedo ir ayudarte? -

Solo quieres ir para ver si te encuentras a tu novia ¿Verdad? – Matt le daba golpecitos con su codo a T.K, le encantaba bromear con eso.

No es mi novia – sentencio el pequeño – bueno ¿Si puedo o no?

Hoy no pequeño, al parecer mañana abra una fiesta en el palacio- empezó a platicar el rubio mayor – y me han solicitado para decorar y solo somos unos cuantos los que haremos todo eso

Ya veo – el pequeño se quedo pensativo – pero entre mas manos, mas rápido acabaran

Hay el detalle ya somos los suficientes –

Que mal –

No te preocupes, le mandare tus saludos a Kari – T.K se puso rojito, Matt solo se dio media vuelta y se fue a donde estaba gabumon

Después de pedirle a Gabumon que cuidara de T.K, se fue al arroyo a dar un baño, tenía que ir limpio al palacio, no tardo más que quince minutos y ya estaba listo, se puso su ropa de trabajo y se fue en dirección al palacio.

El camino fue tranquilo, y no muy largo hasta el pueblo, ya que eran como diez minutos caminando, solo le faltaba adentrarse y en unos quince llegaba al Palacio, en su camino vio desde lejos su destino, "que majestoso" pensaba Matt al ver tal construcción, ¿algún día el y su hermano podrían estar en algún lugar así?, disipo enseguida ese pensamiento el sabia que la suerte de ellos cambiaria y todo seria mejor. Paso por varias calles de la ciudad, el cual tenia el nombre de Odaiba, es grande y un lugar muy lindo y amigable, la capital de todo un reino. Al fin llego al palacio, el trayecto se le hizo corto debido a que iba metido en sus pensamientos., se paro frente a una gran portón junto a un muro perimetral que protegía al palacio, todavía de ese punto al palacio se tenia que caminar por un gran jardín, uno de los guardia del portón le abrieron para que pasara, ya lo conocían pues seguido iba a trabajar ahí.

Yentzu – saludo Matt, el guardia solo hizo un gesto de saludo, el rubio prosiguió su andar hasta que vio a una joven unos dos años mayor que el.

Puntual como siempre – le sonrío la joven de cabellos rizados y de color negro, muy linda, iba vestida elegante como cualquiera del palacio – eso me agrada de ti

Sabe muy bien que soy cumplido –

Sin duda alguna- la joven hizo un gesto de que caminaran – bien ya ahí un grupo listo, así que podrán empezar a limpiar el salón

Bien – Caminaron hasta adentrarse al palacio, pasando por unos largos y lindos pasillos decorados por recuadros de pinturas, esculturas y estantes llegaron a una gran puerta de madera, roble por lo que se veía.

Bien aquí te dejo – la joven le miro unos segundo y pronto le dejo solo, Matt la vio marcharse y se dispuso a entrar cuando sintió alguien detrás de el.

Matt – escucho una voz conocida de niña, al voltear vio a Kari que le sonreía

Kari – saludo-

Hoy también trabajaras aquí he –

Si, hoy es un buen día laboral – el sabia a donde quería llegar esa conversación, pero tenia trabajo que hacer – Sabes tengo que irme

Oh entiendo, suerte – Kari se despido y se disponía a irse

T.K te manda saludos – Kari volteo y Matt noto que sus ojos brillaron, luego se dio media vuelta, empujo la gran puerta y entro a un grande, bello y elegante salón de fiestas

Llego el rubio – escucho la voz de un señor, el era compañero de trabajo de Matt, el señor Josh, muy simpático, siempre estaba pendiente del joven, el rubio le saludo y fue con el

Josh,¿Cómo esta? –

Trabajando rubio – bromeo – listo para también empezar

Ya sabe –

La mañana del rubio transcurrió entre trabajo y trabajo, limpiaron el salón, pusieron decoraciones, acomodaron unas mesas hechas con madera de cerezo, les pusieron unos lindos manteles, y así fueron dando forma al salón, hasta que por fin llego el receso.

Que buen día – pronuncio Matt, quien estaba acostado en el césped viendo pasar nubes blancas en el cielo azul

Muy cierto – escucho una voz familiar tras de el, rápido Matt se levanto y miro hacia donde venían esas palabras

Tai – hablo sorprendido el rubio

¿Qué tal amigo? – le saludo un joven castaño de cabellos revueltos, ojos de igual color y de su misma edad - ¿Por qué tan sorprendido?

Su padre … -

No me hables de usted, somos amigos así que tutéame – le interrumpió Tai – y no te preocupes no esta

¿Volvió a salir? –

Para como esta la situación es normal –

Por cierto, ¿como supiste que estaba aquí? –

Mi hermana me dijo que estabas aquí –

Cierto – sonrío Matt – Sabes T.K quería venir a verla

Se han vuelto grandes amigos – Tai también sonrío – Kari no deja de hablar de el

Estos pequeños – ambos amigos rieron

¿Cómo va el trabajo?

Bien, ahí la llevamos … - Matt iba a seguir platicando pero una señora regordeta se les acerco

Mi señor Taichi le necesitan – su voz era chillona

Bien voy para allá – la señora se fue y volvieron a estar solos

Deberes de un príncipe he – bromeo el rubio, Tai sonrío ante el comentario

Ya sabes Matt, aunque no niego que a veces me canso –

No me lo imagino – siguió bromeando – en fin lo veo después príncipe Taichi

Hasta pronto Yamato – siguió el juego Tai

Pronto Matt, volvió a recostarse y gozar su descanso antes de volver al trabajo.

(-)

El pequeño rubio se hallaba atrás del establo, pero lejos de estar jugando, el tenia en mano una madera y un marro hecho por Matt hace unas semanas, lo que se podía ver era un especie de cuna que en ese momento terminaba de construir.

Esta listo – anuncio a la nada feliz – ahora solo le falta esto y ya – dentro de la cuna, que se veía bien hecha, coloco paja y la acomodo, luego entre la paja coloco el digihuevo que había encontrado la noche anterior.

T.K se fijo que gabumon aun no había vuelto de traer madera para la fogata de esa noche, al no estar, el pequeño aprovecho y llevo su cuna dentro del establo, lo puso entre unas maderas que tenía a lado de su cama, ese lugar seria buen escondite.

T.K – escucho que le hablo gabumon

Has vuelto – dijo mirando al digimon de su hermano – veo que traes mucha madera, deja te ayudo

Gracias – el pequeño tomo unas cuantas ramas que traía gabumon, fue a colocarlas donde siempre, pero mejor no, estaba muy cerca del escondite, mejor las coloco en otro punto alejado, no quería que nadie supiera aun de su secreto.


	3. El secreto

_**Hola paso rápido para dejar mi nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y me dejen saber su opinión en sus reviews.**_

_**Sin más por decir.**_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 3: El secreto

Las nubes grises se posaban en el cielo amenazando con una gran lluvia y el viento frío no ayudaba a un buen clima, el pequeño T.K se preocupaba de que su digihuevo no estuviera lo suficiente caliente para nacer, ya había pasado dos semanas desde que lo había encontrado y su secreto seguía bien guardado, su hermano y gabumon no sospechaban nada, en un principio si pensaban que algo traía entre manos, pero conforme avanzaban los días mejoraba sus excusas. La mayoría de los días fueron calidos, otros un poco terrosos, pero ninguno hasta ahora tan frío.

¡Rayos! hoy no podré ir a trabajar – la voz de Matt sonaba algo áspera – tendré que cubrir bien el techo si es que no queremos inundarnos, bueno si es que llueve

Pues es lo mas seguro – gabumon miraban el cielo esperando ver caer la primer gota de lluvia – te acompaño para arreglar el tejado

Bien, vamos gabumon – Matt tomo su marro y un serrucho aunque algo viejo aun servia - ¿Vienes T.K?

No hermano los espero aquí –

Bien, no tardamos – dicho esto Matt salio con gabumon por material para su labor

T.K fue directo hasta su paja y de entre unas tablas saco la cuna que había construido y que contenía el digihuevo, lo llevo cerca de la fogata que Matt había prendido para calentar el establo, se sentó junto a la cunita y vio el fuego, se perdió en sus llamas, esas comenzaron ha dominar su mente, estaba feliz por tener un digihuevo pero solo faltaba que el digimon que contenía fuera para el, no perdía las esperanzas de que este digimon seria para el, desde el primer momento en que nazca el digimon y se vean sentirán esa conexión de la que tanto le platica su hermano, al recordarlo se sentía mal por mentirle sobre lo que ocultaba, pero sabia que si lo descubría le regañaría, se imaginaba lo que le diría "No puedes quedártelo, ha de ser de alguien" y tendría razón, el mismo lo había pensado, pero el día que lo encontró busco si había alguien por el lugar, pero no encontró a nadie y si fuera de alguien lo estaría buscando, pero no, nadie había ido en días, así que descarto que fuera de alguien, por lo que ahora esperaría a que naciera y ver si ese digimon seria su compañero.

Seria genial – susurro el pequeño rubio viendo al digihuevo

El día paso normal, Matt arreglo el tejado con gabumon, y que bueno que lo hizo porque esa noche llovizno, cenaron algo que tenían guardado y fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente estaba medio nublado, de ratos se podía ver el sol, Matt fue a trabajar con un carpintero, tenia que sacar el día, gabumon y T.K fueron un rato al pueblo, las calles de los puestos estaban a rebosar y era normal para ese día, gabumon se puso a platicar con un armadillomon, T.K fue a ver con que distraerse pues estaba preocupado, dejo solo al digihuevo en casa, y tuvo que hacerlo, pues Matt insistió en que fuera con gabumon al pueblo para que este se distrajera, T.K acepto muy a fuerzas, lo disimulo para que no sospechara, y ahí estaba en un puesto de frutas viendo con un poco de hambre unas deliciosas manzanas rojas.

Hey tu – el dueño del puesto se le acerco – si no vas a comprar vete, solo babeas mis manzanas

Lo siento – T.K se fue de aquel local, sobando su estomago, en eso sintió que el suelo temblaba, se percato del porque al ver a cuatro jinetes escoltando a una carroza, sabia que eran soldados de la realeza y que de seguro quien ocupara la carroza seria alguien importante. La carroza con sus escoltas pararon a escasos centímetros del rubio, la puerta se abrió y de ella salieron una pequeña niña castaña y un joven castaño, seguidos de una señora regordeta, los conocía, eran Kari y Tai, pudo ver también que de la carroza salieron gatomon y agumon, este ultimo era el digimon de Tai, es un tipo de dinosaurio amarillo, el niño quiso acercarse a saludarlos pero sabia que no era posible, su escolta, he incluso esa señora se lo impedirían y en todo caso que sus amigos le permitieran el paso, el chisme llegaría hasta el padre de ellos, no quería causarle problemas.

Mira ahí están Tai, Kari, Agumon y Gatomon – gabumon llego hasta donde estaba el pequeño rubio – lastima que no podemos saludarlos

Cierto – T.K se puso triste, pero al ver a su amiga que lo había visto le sonrío, ella le imito y sin que nadie la viera mas que T.K le saludo con la mano, el rubio regreso el gesto – es bueno verla de nuevo – gabumon le miro con cara de "te gusta" por lo que el pequeño corrigió enseguida- digo a todos.

Tienes razón, pero lo mejor será ir aquella fuente a sentarnos un rato –

Vamos – los dos se fueron a la fuente y descansaron de tanto caminar, pasado unos minutos vieron como gatomon se escapaba de donde estaban Kari y los demás he iba en dirección a T.K

T.K – hablo la gata, que iba con sigilo hasta ellos

Gatomon –

Ten, te lo mandan Tai y Kari – la gata extendió su pata con su típico guante amarillo y le entrego unas monedas de oro al pequeño – les mandan muchos saludos

Gracias – el pequeño miro hacia sus amigos que les miraban con una sonrisa – diles que gracias y también les mandamos saludos

Claro – gatomon se dispuso retirarse cuando volteo de nuevo hacia ellos – Agumon dice que espera pronto volver a platicar contigo gabumon

Igual yo – dicho esto vieron como gatomon se iba con su dueña

Después de un rato vieron como sus amigos volvían a la carroza que los llevaría de nuevo al palacio, T.K y gabumon al ver que ya era de tarde decidieron ir por Matt y volver juntos a casa, fueron colina arriba donde se hallaba la carpintería y lo vieron en la puerta junto a un señor ya de edad avanzada, canoso, muy buena gente y con una cara de tranquilidad, le estaba pagando a Matt, el chico agradeció y se fue, al verlos se les acerco.

Hola – saludo feliz- ¿Cómo les fue?

Bien, vimos a Kari, Tai, Agumon y Gatomon – le informo T.K

Aunque no pudimos hablar con ellos –

Obvio – Matt lo vio como lo mas normal, y eso era

Nos mandaron esto – siguió informándole el pequeño, saco de su bolsa las monedas de oro que le habían dado – es bastante, podremos comer por días

Ese Tai – susurro Matt viendo el dinero, no le gustaba que hiciera eso, para eso trabajaba pero se le agradecía infinitamente, al final sonrío – bueno con eso y lo que gane nos ira muy bien esta semana

¡Que bien! – soltó contento T.K, Matt era feliz viendo alegre a su hermano

Bien vayamos por algo de comer y de ahí a la casa –

No tardaron en ir por algo de comer, y ya estaban camino a casa, Matt platicaba lo que ese día le había tocado hacer en la carpintería y como una señora amargada se quejaba por un trabajo que según ella estaba mal, aunque el rubio sabia que era un excelente trabajo, gabumon se quejo de la señora por ser así con el rubio, T.K comía una naranja mientras escuchaba la historia. Faltaba poco para llegar al establo, T.K salio disparado hasta el, dejando atrás a su hermano y el digimon, esto si extraño a Matt, en un par de minutos el rubio entro al establo y vio a su hermanito acomodando unas tablas.

¿Qué escondes? – Matt noto asustado a T.K cuando el entro y lo vio acomodar las tablas, se acerco hasta el para ver que ocultaba.

Nada hermano –

Vamos a ver – tomo una tabla y la quito de su lugar, para su sorpresa vio que ahí no se encontraba nada – parece que no hay nada

Te lo dije –

Bien –

¿Sucede algo? – entro gabumon observando a los hermanos

Nada – contesto Matt- ven gabumon vamos por madera para la fogata - gabumon iba a responder que ya lo había hecho en la mañana y que lo sabia, pero con la mirada Matt le dijo todo

Si, vamos –

T.K se aseguro que su hermano ya se había ido, fue y se acerco a donde tenía oculta la cuna y era dentro de su paja, pues ahí estaría calientita.

¿Cómo estas amigo? – le saludo al digihuevo, este sintió que se movía, pero al ya no sentir nada pensó que fue su imaginación- casi nos descubren, pero todo salio bien

Yo no diría eso- la voz de Matt sonó tras del pequeño, este se giro lentamente hacia su hermano pero ocultando tras de el al digihuevo - ¿Qué traes ahí hermanito?

Nada – reía nerviosamente el pequeño ante la mirada de Matt y Gabumon

Ya no me mientas –

Esta bien hermano – poco a poco detrás de el paso sus manos hacia delante dejando ver entre ellas un digihuevo blanco con franjas amarillas

Eso es un, ¿Digihuevo? –

Así lo es hermano –

Pero, ¿de donde lo sacaste? –

Hace dos semanas lo encontré, en una noche que no podía dormir – empezó a contar T.K – te aseguro que no es de nadie

¿Dos semanas? – Matt estaba asombrado – y ¿como sabes que no es de nadie?

Porque busque que no hubiera nadie por aquí esa noche – respondió enseguida T.K, esperando que Matt no se enojara y le quitara el digihuevo – y ya han pasado dos semanas, ¿no crees que si era de alguien lo estaría buscando?

Puede que si lo estén pero no saben donde quedo –

No lo creo –

Mira T.K este digihuevo, puede ser de alguien será mejor que busquemos una manera de encontrar su procedencia –

Pero hermano, ¿y si este digimon es mi acompañante? – Matt percibió como en los ojos de su hermano había un brillo especial, un brillo de esperanza – Lo presiento

T.K … - no pudo proseguir pues vio como el digihuevo empezaba a vibrar, los tres se sorprendieron, el sonido de un crujido se apodero del establo, el cascaron del digihuevo se rompió. T.K, Matt y gabumon estaban pendientes de lo que estaba apunto de suceder.


	4. Patamon

_**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Yo feliz de traerles un nuevo capitulo, les agradezco sus ánimos y reviews, es lo que motiva a uno a seguir escribiendo, solo espero que si les este agradando mi historia. Bueno espero ver sus reviews de este capitulo, y no vemos hasta el siguiente, se cuidan.**_

_**Sin más por decir.**_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 4: Patamon

T.K miraba la escultura de los Ángeles de la cascada, es hermoso aquel paisaje, el pequeño es feliz, hace dos semanas que había conocido a su digimon, ese poyomon tan lindo, pequeño de forma como un fantasmita color azul, desde el primer momento supo que eran compañeros.

_Flashback_

_El digihuevo se quebró en dos dejando a la vista a un pequeño digimon azulado muy chistoso, T.K y el digimon se miraron instantáneamente, en el interior del pequeño sintió algo especial algo indescriptible, ese digimon es su compañero sin dudarlo._

_Poyomon – repetía una y otra vez el pequeño digimon al momento que saltaba del cascaron lazándolo lejos y quedando solo el en las manos de T.K_

_Oh vaya que extraño digimon – hablo Matt_

_No había visto uno igual antes – aseguro gabumon_

_Es mi compañero – T.K no ponía atención de lo que decían su hermano y gabumon – hermano este es mi digimon – volteo a ver al rubio mas grande_

_¿Lo sentiste? – se quería asegurar_

_Si, sentí algo inexplicable dentro de mi, algo calido –_

_Bueno, creo que dada las circunstancias, no hay mas que hacer – Matt levanto los hombro y las manos – bien hay que alimentar al pequeño_

_Si ya tengo hambre – hablo T.K_

_Hablo del poyomon – T.K pensó que hablaba de el, solo se sonrojo_

_Ya lo sabia – el pequeño T.K miro a su digimon en sus manos, era feliz_

_Fin Flashback_

Después de ese día, habían pasado todo el tiempo juntos, y acabo de una semana su poyomon había digievolucionado en un Tokomon, este tiene la forma de una bola blanca algo alargada con orejas y cuatro pequeñas patas, en su boca ahí dos filas de colmillos afilados tanto arriba como abajo. Con su tokomon había jugado mucho, este ya podía hablar y platicaron de muchas cosas, se hicieron muy buenos amigos, esto obvio fue desde que nació. Takeru seguía pensando en lo que había sucedido en estos días cuando escucho detrás de el unas pisadas.

Kari – saludo alegremente el rubio al ver a su amiga llegar con su gatomon.

Hola T.K – la pequeña castaña le devolvió el saludo con una gran sonrisa, con su mano le saludaba

Gatomon –

Hola T.K – gatomon también devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa

¿Tienes mucho esperando? – le pregunto su amiga

No – mintió, había llegado hace ya un rato – ya tenia ganas de verte

También yo –

Si no mal recuerdo la ultima vez, fue en el mercado –

Si, pero no te pude saludar – la voz de la pequeña Kari sonó triste

No hay problema – el pequeño animo a su amiga- entiendo las circunstancias de nuestra amistad

Pero no es justo – Kari bajo la mirada, de pronto se escucho que algo se movía de entre las flores

No te alejes Kari esta dispuesto a enfrentar lo que estuviera ahí.

¡Hola! – saliendo de entre las flores de un salto tokomon, les saludo.

¿Quién eres tú? – gatomon seguía en guardia, Kari le miraba extrañada y T.K solo sonreía.

Es mi digimon – hablo T.K, gatomon y Kari se sorprendieron

Así lo es, soy tokomon mucho gusto –

No sabia que tenias un digimon – Kari dejo la sorpresa a un lado y se le acerco con una sonrisa al digimon, se agacho y extendió sus brazos para cargarlo – Hola soy Kari

Mucho gusto Kari –

Eres muy tierno – la pequeña lo abrazaba y el tokomon se sentía apenado- y pachoncito, ¿Porque no me habías hablado de el? – Kari le miro a T.K con los ojos entrecerrados.

Porque hace unos días que lo tengo – el rubio le empezó a platicar lo que había sucedido, Kari y gatomon solo escuchaban atentamente y Tokomon ayudaba en la narración mientras seguía en los brazos de Kari.

Después de la explicación los cuatro se pusieron a jugar a las escondidas, estaban pasando un buen momento, luego de jugar tanto les dio hambre, cerca de ahí había un naranjo, gatomon y tokomon bajaron cuatro de las mejores naranjas, los cuatro las empezaron a comer, los digimons se la acabaron rápidamente y se fueron a jugar, gatomon y tokomon se habían hecho buenos amigos muy rápido, mientras T.K y Kari sentados bajo el naranjo los miraban jugar en lo que comían su naranja.

Vaya que se han llevado bien – comento Kari viendo a gatomon que perseguía a tokomon y este huía asustado

Mas que bien- apoyo T.K – me da gusto que hoy no te fueras tan rápido

También yo – Kari agarro un gajo y se lo llevo a la boca, al probar lo acido hizo una cara graciosa, T.K río – No es gracioso

A que si – T.K le dio una mordió su gajo de naranja y también hizo caras, Kari soltó una risa – Ves si es gracioso

Si –

Que jugoso – T.K tomo otro gajo – ojala este día no acabe

¿Por qué? –

Porque quien sabe cuando nos volvamos a ver –

Pues yo creo que mañana- soltó la joven sin ver a su amigo

¿Por qué? –

Mi papa ira al puerto de la ciudad "Mizu" –

A entonces te podrás escapar mañana –

No precisamente – el rubio no entendió – lo acompañaremos toda mi familia

¿Entonces? –

Ira por una embarcación – empezó a explicar la castaña – y necesita gente que le ayude a traerla, así que Tai hablo con Madame para que en la lista pusiera a Matt

Tai siempre ayudándonos – el pequeño esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

Los quiere – la pequeña le sonrío – los queremos

Gracias – el pequeño no supo que hacer nada mas que agradecer, se sonrojo – entonces como mi hermano ira, me tendrá que llevar – esto lo dijo mas para el

Si, entonces mañana nos veremos –

Los pequeños terminaron su naranja y se pusieron a jugar con el agua del río, ese día era genial pero como todo termina llego el momento en que Kari y gatomon tuvieron que partir.

(-)

El día siguiente llego, Matt se alistaba, T.K seguía dormido, gabumon se levanto al mismo tiempo que Matt, aun era de madrugada pero era momento de levantarse pues tenían que estar temprano en el palacio.

Se nos hará tarde si no levanto a T.K – Matt se le acerco al susodicho, lo vio tan dormido abrazando a tokomon que le dio cosa levantarlo pero tenia que hacerlo – Hey T.K levántate

Cinco minutos- pidió con voz somnolienta, Matt le movía de un lado a otro –

Se nos hace tarde –

Ok, ok – el pequeño se levanto despertando a tokomon

Rápido Matt hizo que T.K, se lavara la cara y se pusiera su otro cambio, el mas presentable, para irse al palacio. Pronto estuvieron listos, se fueron en dirección al palacio.

(-)

El camino era largo e incomodo, aunque la emoción de viajar le ganaba mas al joven T.K, quien iba con su hermano y otros cuatro en una carroza algo vieja, llevaban un buen rato en camino hasta la ciudad que se dirigían, T.K saco la cabeza por la ventana y vio que tras ellos había una caravana de dos carrozas mas y delante de ellos una muy elegante, ahí de seguro iban sus amigos, a su lado iban escoltas en corceles, Matt al verlo así rápido lo metió.

Ya te dije que no saques la cabeza – le regaño

Pero quería ver el paisaje del viaje –

También yo – tokomon saco su cabeza de entre la ropa de T.K

Ya no hagan escándalo – Matt se le acerco a T.K para que solo el lo escuchase – hay que dar gracias a Tai porque también nos dejaron traer a los digimon, no hagas nada que lo deje en mal

Entiendo – T.K se sentó en su lugar

¡Hemos llegado¡ - se escucho gritar a un soldado, todos instintivamente sacaron su cabeza por las ventanas excepto T.K.

Ven T.K ve el Puerto de Mizu – pero quien entendía a su hermano, el pequeño hizo caso y vio un hermoso pueblo, mas chico que donde vivían, todo era pintoresco pero lo que mas lo asombro fue el inmenso mar que tenían enfrente.

Pronto llegaron hasta las orillas de la playa donde un barco, de estilo mercantil les esperaba, todos bajaron de las carrozas dispuestos a trabajar, Matt y T.K vieron como el rey hablaba con los del barco mientras Tai y Kari estaban con su madre, el rey volteo con uno de sus soldados y le dijo algo, este solo asintió y se les acerco.

Bien a trabajar – hablo con voz fuerte y decidida- hay que poner las cajas que traen en las carrozas solas

Bien – todos empezaron a subir al barco y cargar las cajas.

Matt podía perfectamente con algunas cajas, pero T.K no, así que gabumon le ayudaba, el pequeño rubio vio como uno de los trabajadores que los había acompañado también tenia un digimon, según sabia era un gekomon, si que es chistoso ese digimon. T.K trabajo duro, con la ayuda de gabumon hacían todo mas rápido, pero cuando podía se distraía, en una de las ocasiones que había subido al barco paso por una mesa donde había un mapa del reino, se paro al ver que nadie lo miraba y le dio un vistazo al mapa, en ella tenia plasmado un titulo que decía "reino yagami" bajo su vista y observo una gran isla, supo que era donde vivían porque casi en el centro había un palacio y decía "Odaiba", también marcaba otras tres ciudades, aparte de esa isla habían otras tres mas pequeñas a un costado, o enfrente de la isla grande, todo dependía de como lo vieras, tenían nombres extraños, no pudo leerlos bien pues escucho que alguien se le acercaba, volvió enseguida al trabajo.

El trabajo era duro, y el pequeño rubio ya quería descansar, vio a lo lejos como Tai y Kari bajo la sombra de una cabaña, estaban sentados, viendo el mar y platicaban, Tai se levanto rápido de su asiento viendo al horizonte como preocupado, esto inquieto al rubio por lo que vio a donde el miraba, a lo lejos había otra isla, una de las del mapa, pero esta emanaba humo luego vio como había una explosión y el humo incrementaba.

Atacan "Horitsu" – grito un soldado, este soldado vio como del cielo venían unos Flymon – Nos atacan

Rápido vayan por los reyes – grito otro soldado quien se ponía en posición de atacar – Bearmon prepárate – el digimon vestido con una armadura se puso a lado de su compañero

T.K al suelo – grito Matt al ver que los Flymon les atacaban fuertemente, el pequeño hizo lo que su hermano le dijo, tapo su cabeza con sus manos, de reojo vio como Matt les ayudaba a los soldados a pelar pero gabumon corría hasta el.

Ayuda a mi hermano –

Me pidió que te escondiera, después voy ayudarlo –

Tu ve yo lo cuido – hablo tokomon

Tu no eres rival.- dicho esto gabumon cargo a T.K y tokomon, se disponía a llevárselo, pero el rubio vio como Kari era atacada y alejada de su familia, gatomon le quiso ayudar pero no pudo contra dos enemigos

¡Kari! – grito el pequeño sacándose de gabumon, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo pasando por la batalla hasta donde estaba Kari y gatomon, se puso entre el Flymon y su amiga – ¡Déjala! – le ordeno

Pequeño quítate o veras – el pequeño con lagrimas en los ojos no pensaba quitarse del lugar – Bien si tu lo deseas –este se dispuso atacar cuando de la ropa de T.K salio Tokomon.

No lo permitiré – salto gritando y de pronto – Tokomon digievoluciona a Patamon – la pequeña bola blanca cambio de forma a un hámster rechoncho y pequeño con orejas similares a las de un murciélago que le ayudan a volar, su color en la parte superior amarillo y la inferior blanco, este le enfrento a Flymon lanzándole un ataque de aire burbuja, que solo distrajo al digimon rápido T.K toma a Kari y se van seguidos por Patamon y gatomon, pero su ida es frustrada por un ogremon.

Oh vaya miren lo que veo – el ogremon de color verde que daba miedo con esos colmillos que salen de su boca, les miro fijamente - interesante una niña con un gatomon y un niño con un patamon, mi amo se sorprenderá.

Aléjate de ellos – Matt corría en su ayuda con gabumon y los demás soldados

Creo que tengo que huir – un Flymon lo tomo de los hombro y se elevaban a los cielos, pero antes les dedico unas ultimas palabras – nos volveremos a ver pequeños.

¿Está bien princesa? – llego un soldado junto a Kari ignorando al salvador de esta y llevándosela a donde tenían resguardados a su familia.

¿T.K estas bien? – el pequeño asintió, seguía asustado - ¿Cómo te atreves arriesgarte así?

Atacaron a Kari – hablo con voz temblorosa T.K – tenia que ayudarla

… - Matt solo lo vio y abrazo fuertemente

El trabajo de ese día quedo en el olvido, las cosas quedaron destruidas, y era mejor irse de ahí. El padre de Tai ordeno que fueran a la isla una legión de sus soldados, tenían que organizarse después de ese ataque. Matt y T.K regresaban de nuevo a Odaiba con los demás, esa mañana-tarde había sido terrible, pero lo bueno de eso fue que tokomon había pasado a su siguiente nivel, Patamon. Matt y gabumon estaban orgullosos de T.K y de patamon por lo valiente que habían sido.


	5. Rapto

_**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, me da gusto saber que les esta agradando mi fic y espero que esto siga así hehe, hoy les traigo el nuevo capitulo esperando sus reviews con sus opiniones, que es lo mas importante para mi y poder seguir escribiendo =).**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kari-Chan99<span>: gracias por tu comentario, me da gusto que se te haga original y que te emocione mi fic ^.^.Espero que esto siga así conforme avance en la historia. **

**Hikari198: Dont worry haha lo importante es que sigues mi fic, y sobre tu incógnita espero que encuentres la respuesta en este capitulo.**

**anaiza18: gracias por el review =), si ahora empieza lo emocionante. **

**DRAVEN GLEON5: que bueno que te sigue gustando mi fic, espero que esto siga así hehe. A y respondiendo a tu pregunta de un review pasado si habrá mas parejas. **

_**Sin más por decir.**_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 5: Rapto

La mirada de T.K estaba perdida en los montes del occidente observaba como el sol se ocultaba tras aquellos verdes prados decorados con ovejas y su pastor, a lado del pequeño estaba su Patambn que le miraba fijamente, se sentía preocupado por T.K quien todo el camino a casa había estado en silencio.

¿Te encuentras bien T.K? –

Si – contesto secamente, el pequeño pensaba en lo que había vivido hace momentos atrás, por suerte salio de aquel peligro, rescatando a su amiga Kari, pero en ese momento se sintió tan débil, eso le molestaba, aunque gracias aquello tokomon evoluciono a Patamon. Lo volteo a ver, su digimon le miraba con cara de preocupación – Patamon me da gusto que hallas evolucionado para ayudarme.

No tienes que agradecer yo siempre te cuidare – el pequeño digimon sonrío, T.K se alegro de tener a su digimon

Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que tu digimon ha digievolucionado muy rápido – sonó la voz de Matt a un lado de T.K – aunque esta ultima se debió para salvar a T.K – esto los decía para si mismo – con tan poca experiencia, interesante.

¿Porque es interesante? – el pequeño rubio no entendía a lo que se refería su hermano mayor.

Veras, los digimon evolucionan gracias a su experiencia que adquieren con el tiempo, ya sea batallas o su vida diaria – Matt se tomaba su mentón – pero …

Pero los digimons que son compañeros de humanos, digievolucionan gracias a lo ya mencionado pero combinado por la energía de su compañero – hablo el señor del gekomon – en este caso tu.

¿Eso que tiene de especial? – T.K aprendía todo lo que le decían, pero seguía sin entender.

Lo normal es que un digimon pueda digievolucionar a un nivel mayor cuando la persona tiene cierta edad y energía – prosiguió Matt – por ejemplo gabumon esta en etapa novato que concuerda con mi edad.

Patamon es nivel novato ahora – T.K empezaba a entender.

Exacto, para eso por lo menos dos años mas deberían de pasar, Tokomon es lo que ahorita debería seguir siendo-

Ya veo –

Eso quiere decir, que eres fuerte – el señor miro con alegría al pequeño T.K, quien pensaba en lo que le habían contado.

Odaiba a la vista – escucharon a un soldado gritar, "por fin en casa" pensó T.K.

(-)

Ogremon caminaba por unos pasillos obscuros, fríos y desolados, el lugar más tétrico que hubiera conocido, pero esto no le intimidaba, caminaba decidido hasta llegar a una puerta negra con decoraciones lúgubres, estas se abrieron solas dando paso al digimon, ogremon entro un tanto temeroso, aquel lugar no le intimidaba, pero aquella gran sombra si.

Mi señor – el digimon hizo una reverencia, de la sombra aparecieron dos grandes ojos rojos, estos le miraban fijamente, acobardando al digimon.

¿Qué noticias me traes? – la voz de este estremeció al ogremon hasta los huesos.

Señor hoy dimos otro ataque, las defensas de las islas exteriores están cayendo – informa el digimon quien seguía hincado – hoy logramos llegar a las playas de la isla central.

Perfecto – la sombra parecía sonreír – mas pronto de lo que pensé daremos el golpe al corazón del reino.

Ahí otra cosa que talvez le interese –

Habla -

En la playa se encontraban dos pequeños niños – el ogremon volteo a ver su amo – uno traía a un patamon y la otra un gatomon

Me quieres decir que … -

Estoy seguro señor – el ogremon saco de su pantalón una especia de brújula negra – cuando el digimon del niño digievoluciono a un patamon, brillo.

¡Los he encontrado! – la sombra soltó una gran carcajada.

Le alegrara saber que la niña es la princesa- la sombra le miro de nuevo y el ogremon vio una sonrisa malvada en aquella presencia.

Tráemelos – ordeno la gran sombra sin borrar su tenebrosa sonrisa.

(-)

A la mañana siguiente, T.K junto con patamon y gabumon acompañaron a Matt al palacio, por orden del rey, los cuatro ya llegaban aquel bello lugar, a las afueras ya los esperaba la joven de cabellos negros, que Matt conocía, esta les miraba impaciente.

Sally – saludo Matt, la joven le miro con molestia

Matt, llegan tarde –

Lo lamento tuvimos un incidente – Matt presento al pequeño T.K – mira el es mi hermano Takeru.

Hola pequeño – saludo feliz la joven agarrando las mejillas del pequeño – por fin conozco al famoso Takeru.

Hola señorita – saludo como pudo el pequeño.

Eres tan mono – la joven parecía hipnotizada por el pequeño, aunque al recordar su labor se volvió a Matt – bien vayamos a la estancia.

Los cinco caminaron por el jardín hasta el palacio, ya dentro pasaron a una enorme sala, la cual era llamada por Sally como la "estancia", les pidió que la esperaran un momento en lo que iba por el rey.

No vayas a tocar nada T.K – le ordeno Matt al ver que T.K y patamon se acercaban a un jarro en una de las mesitas.

No te preocupes hermano solo la veré de lejos –

Pequeños – escucharon la voz de un señor de edad madura, lo voltearon a ver y frente a ellos estaban el rey y la reina yagami, este les miraba algo indiferente.

Mi señores- Matt hizo reverencia, al notar que T.K no lo hacia tomo su cabeza y lo obligo a inclinarse como el.

Me da gusto que vinieran – el rey comenzó hablar, Matt y T.K se incorporaron – se preguntaran a que les he citado, es sencillo solo quería agradecerles por salvar la vida de mi pequeña.

Mi señor, no hay que agradecer – hablo con cortesía Matt.

Pero he dicho que se les debe un agradecimiento- la voz autoritaria del rey sorprendió a Matt, en ese momento entro corriendo Kari , la pequeña fue directo abrazar a su amigo T.K.

Gracias por salvarme ayer – agradeció la castaña ya que el día anterior no pudo hacerlo.

¡Kari! – exclamo su padre asombrado, y molesto – suelta a ese plebeyo.

Pero papa –

Nada vete a tu cuarto –la pequeña se puso triste, sabia que su padre odiaba que la realeza tuviera tal contacto con la gente del pueblo – Sally dales su recompensa y muéstrales la salida – la joven miro sorprendida a su rey, pronto saco unas bolsas cafés, cuyo contenido, por el sonido que hicieron, era oro – de nuevo gracias – dicho esto los reyes salieron de la sala.

Creo que se molesto – hablo con sarcasmo Matt, Sally le quería entregar las dos bolsas, Matt se negó – no quiero recibir dinero por ayudar a mis amigos, y menos que me lo den de esta manera.

Es el rey, que querías – Sally le insistía en que tomara el oro – lo necesitan.

Gracias por preocuparte – Matt le sonrío, Sally se sonrojo – pero no gracias.

Pero Matt … - los hermanos con sus digimon salían de la sala, Sally les siguió hasta que llegaron al patio frontal – te estoy hablando.

Sally, no te preocupes … - Matt no pudo proseguir porque a lo lejos sonó una gran explosión – que rayos ha sido eso.

Mira – Sally apuntaba al horizonte, Matt y los demás voltearon a ver – están atacándonos.

¿Cómo es posible? – Matt estaba asombrado, sabia que el reino estaba en guerra contra unos digimon rebeldes, pero estos solo lograban atacar las islas exteriores, nunca habían logrado llegar hasta la capital , junto a ellos varios soldados corrían en dirección al ataque – será mejor que nos escondamos.

Se acercan – grito Sally al ver que varios Kuwagamon y flymon iban en su dirección.

Corran – ordena Matt tomando a T.K del hombro.

(-)

El ataque dio por sorpresa al reino, ogremon comandaba la oleada de Kuwagamon y flymon, sabia que en el palacio encontraría a la princesa y si tenía suerte al pequeño rubio. Ogremon iba encima de un Kuwagamon, llegaron al palacio y para su suerte vio al pequeño rubio que huía con otros dentro del castillo.

Ustedes vayan por el – ordeno el verde digimon a dos Kuwagamon – yo me encargo de la princesa

T.K y los demás trataron de llegar al palacio, pero su camino fue interferido por los dos escarabajos rojos, el tamaño de estos eran enormes.

Grrr – gruñían los digimon.

Maldición – Matt se puso delante de T.K y Sally – gabumon prepárate.

Si Matt - gabumon se puso delante de todos retando a sus oponente, quienes a su vez se lanzaron a gabumon.

Ataca – ordeno Matt.

Aullido azul – ataco con su sonoro poder atormentado a los digimon, luego les lanzo otro ataque – fuego azul – esto golpeo a los digimon que no presentaron gran daño.

Ayúdale Patamon –

A la orden T.K – el pequeño digimon salio volando y le lanzo a uno su disparo de aire, los ataques eran inútiles, los escarabajos se incorporaron rápido

Maldición están en etapa Campeón – Matt estaba preocupado, vio como los Kuwagamon se les lanzaron, pero un contraataque los salvo de aquella agresión, T.K vio como tras ellos se acercaban varios soldados con sus digimon, y entre ellos iba Leomon.

Grizzlymon ataca – ordeno un soldado, que le era familiar a T.K.

Lo soldados lograron ahuyentar a los escarabajos y el soldado que se le hacia familiar al pequeño rubio se les acerco, al tenerlo al frente lo reconoció, era el que estaba en la playa, el del bearmon que ahora era un grizzlymon.

¿Se encuentran bien? –

Gracias a usted – hablo Sally

Están atacando el interior del palacio – un soldado se le acerco, en ese momento de uno de los ventanales, salio disparado un Kuwagamon seguido de dos Flymon, T.K vio que en una de las patas del escarabajo rojo iba Kari y en otro un gatomon dañada y desmayada, la pequeña castaña vio a su amigo.

¡T.K! – grito la pequeña quien estiro su brazo con la mano extendida en dirección al pequeño rubio

¡Kari! – el pequeño rubio corrió, estirando también su brazo con la mano extendida hacia Kari, iba en trayectoria a donde volaban sus secuestradores pero Matt y gabumon lo detuvieron, el pequeño solo miro como se llevaban a su amiga hasta que se perdieron de su vista.


	6. Plan de Rescate

_**Hola, ¿Cómo están?, hoy es viernes y es nuevo capitulo de mi fic haha, gracias por sus reviews sin ellos creo que esta historia no hubiera avanzado =), espero que este nuevo cap. sea de su gusto. Bueno espero sus reviews y les deseo una ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!, que la pasen felices con sus seres queridos, les deseo lo mejor.**_

_**Sin más por decir.**_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

_¡T.K! – se escuchaba una pequeña voz de miedo llamarlo, el pequeño niño veía a su amiga atrapada en un barranco, había caído en una pequeña salida de roca, esta la salvo de caer hasta el fondo, la pequeña niña lloraba del miedo, veía a su amigo que le quedaba unos tres metros sobre ella._

_Tranquila Kari, voy por ti – el rubio fue hasta un árbol que tenia un truco grueso y fuerte, amarro la soga que se habían encontrado, muy fuerte luego se amarro del otro extremo, el pequeño tenia miedo pero tenia que ser valiente para su amiga en problemas – Muy bien voy por ti._

_Con cuidado – la pequeña castaña veía a su amigo que con sumo cuidado iba bajando – mejor no te expongas T.K._

_No – soltó el pequeño – no te puedo dejar aquí sola y no me repliques que me desconcentras._

_Muy bien – susurro Kari, sabia que lo ultimo lo dijo para evitar una pelea tonta – ya casi – T.K llego hasta donde estaba Kari, la soga apenas llego._

_Bien Kari – el rubio se desamarro la soga y luego se la empezó amarra a su amiga – Abrázame fuerte subiremos_

_Pero T.K – el pequeño sabia lo que su amiga quería decirle._

_Calmada, mientras me abraces fuerte no caeré – la castaña asintió y lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo – cuando estemos casi por llegar te sujetas a la soga y subes – los dos pequeños subieron, el rubio no sabia de donde pero sacaba mas fuerza de la que creía tener para poder con los dos, el tenia esperanza de que todo saldría bien. Pronto llegaron hasta arriba, Kari siguió las instrucciones de T.K, subió y pronto estuvo en suelo firme ayudo a su amigo, los dos estaban a salvo – Lo logramos._

_Gracias T.K – la castaña se le lanzo en un fuerte abrazo – por mi culpa te pudo haber pasado algo._

_No te preocupes – T.K miraba a su amiga llorar, el pequeño quería hacer lo mismo, como le era costumbre en situaciones de peligro, pero esta vez le tocaba ser el valiente – No fue tu culpa, fue del alce que te asusto – le respondió el abrazo_

_Gracias por cuidarme –_

_No me lo agradezcas, yo siempre te cuidare – los pequeños se sonrieron, la promesa estaba hecha, ahora debían volver al pueblo y darle una explicación a sus hermanos quienes deberían estar mas que preocupados._

Capitulo 6: Plan de Rescate

Todo la gente de Odaiba estaba en pánico, temerosa, preocupada ante tal ataque, el cual les tomo por completo sorpresa, partes de la ciudad estaban en ruinas, pero el mas dañado era el palacio, Matt, T.K y sus digimons ayudaban atender a los heridos. El pequeño rubio, estaba ayudando a un soldado herido a que llegara a una camilla, aunque en ese momento estuviera en ese lugar la mente del pequeño estaba en aquel recuerdo donde le prometió a Kari que siempre la cuidaría, ese día había fallado.

T.K – escucho una voz llamarle, pero seguida en sus pensamientos – T.K – la voz sonó mas fuerte – T.K- por fin la voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, sacudió un poco su cabeza y vio a Patamon que le llamaba.

¿Qué pasa Patamon? –

Te ves muy distraído –

No puedo dejar de pensar en Kari – el joven sentía su cuerpo frustrarse al recordar como se la habían llevado - Patamon si te digo que quiero ir a rescatarla, ¿me acompañarías?

Sin dudarlo T.K –

Gracias amigo – el pequeño le sonrío a su digimon.

Pero a donde se la llevaron –

Escuche a un soldado decir que de seguro tendrán que ir a la isla File por ella – el pequeño se entero de dicho lugar al escuchar al soldado líder hablar con otro sobre la princesa – según se ahí es la casa de los digimons rebeldes.

¿Qué tramas? – Matt se le acerco con gabumon, estos le miraban con cara de no aprobar lo que estaba planeando.

Iré por Kari – hablo decidido el pequeño rubio – y no me podrás detener.

Pero, ¿estas loco? – Matt parecía no entender a su hermano – es peligroso en donde esta, ¿sabes que lugar es ese?

Se que es una tal isla llamada File –

Exacto – Matt se le acerco a su hermano – esa isla es donde viven puros digimon

¿Y? –

El reino ha estado en guerra con los digimon de ese lugar – T.K puso cara de no entender – no todos los digimon son bueno T.K, tu lo has visto.

Pero, ¿todo los digimon de esa isla son malos? –

Pues hace tiempo no – hablo gabumon – pero hace seis meses declararon la guerra a los humanos del reino.

¿A lo humanos? – Patamon hablo desde la cabeza de T.K, pues tomo por costumbre colocarse ahí.

Si, ellos quieren que los digimon sean los que dominen el mundo – gabumon demostró en su rostro estar en desacuerdo ante tal cosa – no quieren convivir en paz.

En ese lugar hay digimon muy fuertes T.K – Matt también deseaba ir a rescatar a Kari, también era su amiga, hermana de su mejor amigo y mejor amiga de su pequeño hermano, pero sabia los peligros que podrían haber en esa isla.

Pero yo no iré solo – Matt ahora era el que no entendía a su hermano – Se que el rey mandara sus fuerzas para rescatarla, yo pienso acompañarlos.

No insistas – Matt vio a su hermano correr al palacio, este rápido lo siguió junto con gabumon – espera T.K.

(-)

El rey yagami estaba echado en su trono con la cara baja, su esposa la reina, se encontraba igual echada en su trono llorando, Tai solo parado consolando a su madre y agumon a un lado de Tai viendo la escena, los cuatro se hallaban en un gran salón rectangular, sostenido por grandes columnas circulares y adornado con los lujos de un palacio, en donde empezaba la puerta de madrea era seguida por una alfombra roja y bordes dorados hasta llegar a donde había cuatro tronos. Frente a la realeza los generales y otros burgueses les miraban, un general, al parecer la mano derecha del rey, estaba frente a ellos, junto a su bearmon.

Reúne a toda las legiones, hay que ir por mi hija – la voz del rey sonó en eco por el salón, nadie hablaba, el rey yagami se levanto de su trono pero seguía con la mirada baja.

Mi señor, me temo que eso no es posible de hacer inmediatamente – el general tomo valentía para decir esto, el rey subió su mirada hasta donde estaba la de el.

¿Cómo que no es posible? – se paro alzando la voz.

Debido a los ataque constantes al reino, y este golpe no estamos posibilitados de invadir File – el general dio un paso adelante, afrontando su obligación – si juntamos toda las fuerzas ahora disponibles el reino estará indefenso.

Maldición, pero mi hija esta con ellos – el rey camino de un lado a otro de desesperación, Tai solo lo miraba – No la puedo dejar a su suerte, ¡es mi hija!

Lo se mi señor –

Mande un equipo que se infiltre – sonó la voz de un niño al fondo de la sala, todos giraron para ver de quien se trataba, ahí estaba T.K parado tras de el Matt y gabumon, Patamon volaba a un lado - puede mandar pocos hombre para rescatarla, de manera que no sospechen

Ustedes – la voz del rey no sonó nada grata – ¿Cómo se atreven a entrar así?

Disculpe mi señor, pero queremos ayudar en el rescate de su hija – Matt hablo sin temor.

Dos pequeños niños con sus débiles digimon – el rey les desprecio – no me hagan reír.

Señor, no es un juego – Matt se paro frente a T.K, decidido.

Guardias sáquelos de mi presencia- los guardias iban tras de ellos pero una voz los detuvo.

¡Alto! – grito Tai, el rey le miro confuso – déjelos padre, ellos quieren ayudar y ¿así les responde?

Tai tu no te metas - Tai comenzó acercase a los jóvenes rubios, agumon le siguió, el rey solo se le quedo mirando.

Ellos son nuestros amigos – estas palabras dejaron atónito al rey – nuestros mejores amigos.

¿Qué dices? – el rey dio dos pasos adelante, la reina se levanto sorprendida.

Hace mas de dos años que somos amigos – los padres de Tai no podían creer lo que escuchaban – entiendo que Matt y T.K quieran ir ayudar a Kari y Gatomon.

No olvidemos a Gabumon y Patamon – agumon apoyo a Tai.

Esto es inaudito – sonó la voz de rey con enojo.

Calma, no es malo – la reina le tomo el brazo a su marido, este le ignoro – no te enfades.

Guardias quiten de mi vista a esos cuatro y lleven a Tai y Agumon a su habitación – el rey dio media vuelta, los guardia hicieron caso, los burgueses y generales solo se limitaban a ver la situación.

Padre no puedo creer que esto pueda mas que ir ayudar a mi hermana – el rey seguía dando la espalda a los presentes – T.K tiene un buen plan, padre escuche – los guardias tomaron a Tai y agumon, se los empezaron a llevar, el joven de cabello castaño revuelto observo como también se llevaban a sus amigos, los trasladaban en dirección contraria a el, sus amigos se trataban de sacar pero no podían, Tai sentía un coraje oprimido.

(-)

El temible ogremon arrastraba a Kari por los pasillos de un castillo negro, la pequeña estaba asustada, vio la otra mano del digimon y vio a su gatomon aun inconciente, Kari trataba de sacarse pero no podía contra las fuerzas de su secuestrador, vio como llegaban a una gran sala, al fondo había una pequeña jaula, ogremon las aventó al interior de esta.

Bienvenida a su nuevo aposento, princesa – se burlo el digimon cerrando la jaula, Kari miro asustada atrás del ogremon, este sintió una presencia, sabia quien era, dio media vuelta y vio a la gran sombra – mi señor.

Veo que solo trajiste a la niña – la voz sonó en todo el lugar.

Lo siento mi señor – el ogremon se hinco, volvería hablar pero la sombra lo detuvo.

No importa – el ogremon le miro desconcertado, esperaba un castigo – el niño vendrá por ella, estoy seguro de ello – Kari al escuchar esto se puso nerviosa, ¿de que otro niño hablaban?.

(-)

Los guardias llevaron a Matt, T.K y sus digimon hasta afuera de los terrenos del palacio, al estar en el portón los empujaron, los cuatro cayeron al suelo.

Por su bien es mejor que no vuelvan – mas que amenaza del guardia, sonó como una sugerencia.

Como se atreve ese rey – Matt estaba molesto, los cuatro se adentraban en las calles de la ciudad.

Hermano, esto no cambia mi plan –

Lo se hermano – Matt miro a su hermano, sabia que estaría dispuesto a ir por Kari cueste lo que cueste, lo único que podía hacer era – Y yo te acompañare.

Cuenten con nosotros – gabumon se apunto, patamon le apoyo.

Gracias hermano, Gabumon, Patamon – T.K sonrío feliz, estaba contento de saber que tenia el apoyo de su familia, siempre podrá contar con ellos.

Bien hay que buscar la manera de ir a la isla File – Matt sonaba pensativo

Y, ¿Por qué dos niños y sus digimon irían a tal lugar? – una voz gruesa pilló a los presentes, pronto los cuatro vieron que se trataba de Leomon.

Leomon – lo reconoció T.K.

Hola pequeño – el digimon le sonrío – veo que ahora no estas distraído – T.K sonrío ante el comentario, Leomon le recordaba – ahora que es lo que traman.

Rescatar a mi amiga Kari – le informo T.K, conocía poco a Leomon pero le transmitía confianza.

¿La princesa? –

Así lo es –

Vaya, interesante -

¿No nos vas a detener? – Matt miro curioso al gran digimon.

Yo quien soy para detenerlos – Leomon sonreía, parecía feliz – yo que soy un aventurero, no tengo manera de detener a alguien como yo.

Bien, entonces si nos disculpa tenemos que irnos – Matt y los demás empezaron andar cuando la voz de Leomon volvió a sonar.

Iré con ustedes –

¿Cómo? – los niños y sus digimon no entendieron.

Que voy con ustedes –

No es necesario – en eso Matt se quedo pensando un poco y vio que no estaría mal que alguien como el los ayudara, vio que Leomon les miraba decidido acompañarlos - ¿Piensas ayudarnos?

Claro – el digimon soltó una carcajada – me caen bien, se ven buenos niños – se acerco a T.K y le revolvió el cabello – aparte con los peligros que hay a donde vamos, no puedo dejarlos ir solos.

Ni yo tampoco – todos miraron en dirección a donde provenía la voz, vieron que era Tai con una capa café y a su lado se encontraba Agumon, al parecer se habían escapado del palacio, y el también estaba decidido en acompañarlos a rescatar a su hermana.


	7. La isla File

_**Hola, ¿Cómo se les ha ido en las festividades?, bueno yo les traigo un nuevo capitulo, el ultimo de este año hehe, espero con ansias sus reviews, les deseo un ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!.**_

_**Sin más por decir.**_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 7: La isla File

Matt y T.K caminaban por las calles del puerto ciudad llamado Cruz, el lugar era casi igual de grande que la capital, muy bella, tranquila, colorida y para nada parecido al puerto de Mizu, los jóvenes iban cubiertos por capas pero sin usar sus capuchas, pasaban por el llamado malecón, el mar a escasos centímetros de ellos golpeaba con sus olas grandes a las rocas, el sonido era para los chicos emocionante. Matt y T.K vieron a unos metros de ellos la zona de muelles, en uno de estos se hallaba Leomon, Gabumon y Patamon, los tres miraban a un carpintero arreglar un barco, de un tamaño medio.

¿Cómo va? – pregunto Matt colocando en el suelo unos sacos en el suelo.

Esta por terminar – informo Leomon.

¿Podremos salir hoy mismo? –

¿Tu que dices Rob? – Leomon le pregunto al carpintero, este le miro y puso una cara de analizar el asunto.

Pueden, pero lo mas recomendable es que se esperen a mañana –

El tiempo es lo que menos tenemos – Tai hablo, este acababa de llegar con Agumon.

Bien, solo decía para revisar bien todo – el carpintero se puso a trabajar de nuevo.

Trajimos lo que pediste Leomon – T.K aviso al digimon.

Bien – Leomon tomo las sacos, los reviso y vio que tenían todo – el viaje es largo, calculo que un día.

Pero, ¿Por qué solo fuimos por comida? – Matt estaba algo confundido, ¿No necesitarían armas? O ¿algo para defendernos?

Se lo que te preguntas pero no te preocupes yo los cuidare –

No se olviden de nosotros- Agumon hablo por todos sus camaradas digimon.

No es justo que ustedes hagan todo – Matt tenia el cejo fruncido – en ese caso solo seremos una molestia.

No lo creo – Leomon le sonrío al rubio, el joven se confundió mas – ustedes tendrán su parte.

Haremos lo que podamos – Tai se le acerco a Matt cuando Leomon fue con el carpintero.

Tai no se lo que enfrentaremos, y la incertidumbre me molesta- Miro a T.K y Patamon colocando los sacos dentro del barco, Tai lo noto – No te preocupes, estará bien, es fuerte y valiente, todos lo debemos ser.

La rescataremos – Matt noto la preocupación de su amigo por su hermana – Bien ayudemos a subir todo a la barca

Parte de la mañana se les fue en preparar todo para partir, el carpintero por lo que vio Matt hizo un gran trabajo, Tai ayuda a Leomon a poner en posición la vela, aprovecharían el gran día ya que el viento soplaba fuerte, pronto el barco se movía despegándose del muelle, Agumon desamarro la cuerda gruesa que sujetaba el barco con el muelle, T.K ubicado en la proa observaba a lo lejos una de las islas del reino con el movimiento de la nave parecía que esta se le acercaba.

Bien el viaje da inicio – anuncio Leomon tomando el timón.

Tranquila Kari vamos por ti – susurro el pequeño rubio, Patamon aterrizo en la cabeza de T.K.

¿Listo? – Patamon sintió como su amigo movía la cabeza asintiendo.

Así comenzó el viaje a la Isla File, los tripulantes de la nave voltearon a ver la ciudad Cruz esperando poder volver.

(-)

Ya habían pasado los limites del reino, al haber cruzado la isla Loa, esa que se lograba ver desde el puerto, entraban a mares hostiles, T.K, Matt e incluso Tai y sus digimon nunca habían ido tan lejos del reino, la emociones estaban al limite. Leomon dejo el timón un momento y se dirigió a donde Tai y Matt, los jóvenes estaban en una mesa viendo el mapa del mundo conocido, en ella están las tres islas que conforman el reino Yagami, unos centímetros mas podían ver la dichosa isla File y mas allá se ubicaba un continente, los jóvenes no pusieron atención a esto ultimo.

Leomon – Tai le hablo al verlo ponerse a su lado

Dígame príncipe –

¿Por qué haremos un día de viaje? – le cuestiono – Escuche decir a mi padre que se hace medio día, con un buen clima, hoy es un buen clima.

Vera – puso una garra en el mapa y apuntaba el frente, donde llegarían a la isla, con ella pasaba de un lado a otro su garra – este pedazo de la isla, e incluso del mar a de estar custodiado.

Ya veo, entonces los rodearemos – Matt entendió a donde iba la explicación.

Efectivamente – Leomon con su garra dibujo el trayecto que tomaran – Al rodear por aquí, nos tomara medio día más de viaje.

¡Miren! – escucharon gritar a T.K, todos fueron a donde estaba, el pequeño apunta al mar.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Matt dirigiendo su mirada a donde apunta su hermano, junto a la barca unos delfines entraban y salían del mar, parecía como si los estuvieran escoltando, era divertido esa escena – Wow, espectacular.

Parece como si nos siguieran – atino a decir Agumon.

Puede que sea signo de buen augurio – Tai sonreía.

(-)

La noche llego, ya todos habían cenado y ahora descansaban acostados en el suelo del barco, se tapaban con unas cobijas que Tai les había proporcionado. Todos dormían placidamente menos T.K quien miraba las estrellas, recordaba el lugar donde jugaba con Kari, su lugar secreto, donde su ahora Patamon se hizo amigo de Gatomon, ese lugar donde pasaba uno de los momentos más lindos de su vida, pero ahora ese lugar estaría solo, la felicidad que dominaba esa zona la habían secuestrado, pero el pequeño estaba decidido recuperarla. T.K después de un rato de estar pensando decidió descansar ya que mañana ellos llegarían aquella isla y quien sabe que peligros les pudieran estar esperando.

(-)

T.K, despierta – escucho que le hablaban, sentía que todo se movía, y le volvían hablar – T.K – ahora el movimiento era mas fuerte, ¿seria que lo estaban zarandeando?, el pequeño abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue a su hermano, tenia la cara de nerviosismo.

¿Qué sucede hermano? – el movimiento brusco seguía, pero ahora sentía golpecitos en su rostro, vio al cielo el cual estaba pintando de gris, el cielo azul ya no estaba y gotas de lluvia caían de el acompañado de fuertes vientos.

Un huracán – le informo entre gritos, el viento no dejaba escuchar bien – no te me separes.

No – T.K obedeció a su hermano, pero se percato de algo – y, ¿Patamon?

Allá – con su dedo aviso el lugar donde se encontraba Patamon, el pequeño digimon ayudaba a Agumon y Gabumon para jalar la soga de la vela, del otro lado hacían lo mismo Tai y Leomon.

Tenemos que ayudar – T.K al ver a todos trabajar por salir de este peligro no quiso quedarse de brazos cruzados, en ese momento una gran ola los golpeo, el barco casi se vuelca, T.K fue directo al otro lado de la nave, estaba apunto de caerse al mar - ¡Hermano!

¡T.K! – Matt se dejo ir por su hermano, corrió hasta donde se hallaba logrando tomarlo del brazo evitando que cayera.

Matt – grito Leomon, los rubios le miraron – Sujeta el timón, necesitamos tener firme el barco.

Bien – los rubios subieron donde se hallaba el mando, para mantenerla firme los hermanos tuvieron que sujetar fuerte el mando.

Esta muy fuerte las olas – comentaba Agumon tratando de no soltar la soga.

Como tan de pronto llego este huracán – a lo lejos se podía ver el remolino que unía el cielo con el mar.

Esto ha de ser obra de … - Leomon no pudo terminar la frase,entre una ola y otra creyó ver una figura en el mar, sin previo aviso un chorro de agua golpeo el mástil destrozándolo, los digimons se quitaron de en medio – eso no fue una ola.

Cuidado – Gabumon salvo a Agumon de ser aplastado por un pedazo del mástil.

Gracias –

¡Tai! – el castaño de cabellos revueltos miro a Matt – Mira.

¿Qué?- Tai giro su cabeza y observo a lo lejos una isla lo extraño es que en la isla el clima era tranquilo.

En un instante una gran ola volvió a golpear al barco que hasta el momento soportaba, pero esta fue la ultima, seguida de la gran ola vinieron otras que al final lograron volcar y despedazar la nave, todos cayeron al agua, T.K vio a lo lejos a Matt que le miraba también, las olas los alejaban cada vez mas hasta que no vio a nadie, busco por todos lados y no encontró a nadie ni a Patamon, el pequeño sentía ahogarse, ¿que acaso este era el fin?.


	8. Greymon

_**Hola a todos, les agradezco mucho sus reviews que me motivan a seguir con esta historia =) que bueno que les esta gustando mi fic, bueno hoy les traigo otro capitulo y las emociones ya empezaran aumentar hehe espero que les agrade, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, espero sus reviews.**_

_**Sin más por decir.**_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 8: Greymon

¿Acaso este es el final?, T.K se encontraba parado solo en un lugar obscuro, no sabia donde se hallaba pero se sentía desolado, abandonado, no, no podía ser este el final, no podía fallarle a Kari, no podía dejar a su hermano, Patamon, sus amigos, de pronto una luz apareció tras de el, era muy intensa, se acerco a ella y conforme se acercaba todo se comenzaba ha iluminar. T.K abrió poco a poco sus ojos, se dio cuanta que estaba en tierra, mejor dicho arena, al fondo se divisaban árboles, ¿estaba vivo? ó ¿era el paraíso?, se levanto, sacudió su cabeza, luego se dio un pellizco que le dolió, todo era real, miro a su alrededor a su derecha vio a su hermano, Patamon, Gabumon, Tai y Agumon inconcientes en la arena, rápido se acerco a Matt y Patamon.

¿Hermano?, despierta hermano – le sacudía, luego sacudió a Patamon – Venga Patamon levántate - los dos mostraron indicios de vida, Matt escupió agua y tosió, Patamon abría sus ojos – Hermano, Patamon.

¿T.K? – hablo entrecortado Matt seguía tosiendo.

¿Están bien? –

Si, ya estoy mejor – el rubio mayor se tomaba la garganta.

También yo – contesto Patamon.

¿Dónde estamos? – Matt miraba confundido el terreno.

No se – T.K se levanto – pero tenemos que ayudar a Tai y Agumon – Matt se fijo que a su lado estaba su amigo y digimon, rápido se levanto y junto con T.K y Patamon les trataban de animar.

Tai y Agumon no reaccionaban, esto preocupo a los demás, Matt trataba de reanimarlos pero no pasaba nada, T.K pensaba lo peor, gabumon ayudaba a agumon y patamon estaba en guardia pues no sabían que pudiera haber en aquella isla.

Venga Tai reacciona – Matt seguía ayudando a Tai – No puedes hacerme esto – Matt se desespero al no ver signos de vida de Tai, cerro su puño y le dio tremendo golpe al príncipes –Despierta de una vez - Tai tosió sacando algo de agua, abrió los ojos y vio a su amigo.

¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué me golpeas? – le reclamo, esto hizo reír a Matt, pronto escucharon como agumon también despertaba.

Ya recuperados todos de lo sucedido, se quedaron sentados en la arena, el silencio reino el lugar, pero la duda que todos tenían en su cabeza era, ¿Esta será la isla file?, después de lo ocurrido con el huracán no tenían idea de cómo habían llegado hasta allí. Matt se levanto, vio a los demás, era momento de moverse.

Bien el descanso termino – hablo con voz firme – debemos movernos, buscar un mejor lugar para refugiarnos.

Matt, deberíamos de quedarnos, no sabemos si estamos en la isla correcta – Tai se levanto y miro a su amigo.

Esta es la isla –

¿Cómo sabes? –

La vimos antes de que el barco fuera destruido – Matt recordó aquella isla con una gran montaña en el centro – Ve la montaña

Es cierto – Tai la observo, recordó que en el mapa de Leomon la isla file era representada por una montaña en el centro, al recordar a Leomon, volteo a los lados, no estaba – Por cierto y ¿Leomon?

Es lo segundo que iba a decir, debemos dar un vistazo por la playa antes para ver si Leomon también lo consiguió – Matt vio partes del barco en la playa.

Si, tenemos que buscarlo – Tai estaba de acuerdo.

Espero que este bien – T.K estaba preocupado.

La ultima vez que lo vi fue cuando iba por Tai – Agumon llamo la atención de los demás – cuando nade hasta Tai para ayudarlo, vi como nadaba hasta la isla.

¿Estas seguro? – gabumon vio al mar.

Si –

Bien entonces debe estar por aquí –

Los seis compañeros empezaron andar por la playa, la zona era muy linda, la arena era blanca y suave, el sonido de las pequeñas olas eran relajantes, el olor a mar era cautivador, pero ninguno tiene tiempo de admirar el paisaje, la búsqueda de su amigo Leomon es prioridad. Caminaron por la playa por media hora y no había rastro de su amigo digimon, Tai y Matt perdían la esperanza de que su amigo estuviera bien, T.K en cambio seguía con esa esperanza de que estuviera bien. La playa era larga no se le veía fin, el sol empezaba arreciar, la arena caliente calaba en los pies de todos, la búsqueda empezaba a llegar a su final.

Tai tengo hambre – el estomago de Agumon gruño.

Es mejor detenernos – Tai también tenia hambre – no se ve señales de el, será mejor adentrarnos al bosque y buscar comida.

Tienes razón – Matt ya había pensado en aquello – En el bosque podremos encontrar refugio y comida.

¡Hey! – Patamon quien se había adelantado, regreso con nuevas – mas adelante ahí restos del barco y algo mas.

¿Qué? – Gabumon y Agumon empezaron a correr, los demás le siguieron.

Todos corrieron unos metros mas adelante y efectivamente en ese lugar se hallaban pedazos del barco, Patamon les enseño la capa de Leomon que estaba usando cuando paso lo del huracán, esta estaba manchada de sangre, junto a ella había un camino de la sustancia rojo que se adentraba al bosque, era señal de que su amigo estaba con vida y podría estar en cualquier lugar del bosque, Matt sugirió que buscaran cosas entre los escombros, para su suerte T.K encontró una pequeña bolsa con comida, lo malo es que solo contenía dos guayabas y una naranja.

.

Que suerte, podremos comer- Tai y agumon empezaron a devorar las guayabas, Matt tomo una naranja para T.K.

Pero hermano – T.K se sentía mal de que su hermano no comiera nada – podemos compartirlo entre los cuatro.

No – negó el rubio mayor – tu y Patamon coman, ahorita vemos que encontramos gabumon y yo en el bosque.

Hermano el pequeño rubio.

Tai – le grito a su amigo quien se peleaba con agumon que le diera una mordida, pues aun tenía hambre, el rubio se les acerco, T.K se quedo comiendo la naranja con Patamon.

Dime Matt –

Gabumon y yo iremos al bosque a buscar mas comida y ver si encontramos a Leomon, te encargo a T.K – Tai asintió, Matt le miro severo – enserio cuida a mi hermano.

No te preocupes lo hare como si fuera mi hermana – el tono de voz de Tai igual sonó serio.

Esta bien, no te preocupes – Matt le dio una pequeña sonrisa – para eso venimos.

Cierto –

Matt y gabumon se adentraron en el bosque, Tai los vio perderse entre los árboles, el quería acompañarlos, pero al ver su mirada entendió que era mejor que solo fueran pocos, evitarían llamar la atención.

¿A dónde fue mi hermano y gabumon? –

Fueron a buscar comida y ver si había pistas de Leomon –

Los hubiéramos acompañado –

Por el momento es mejor así – Tai casi no había tratado a T.K, pero sabia que era un muy buen niño y quería mucho a su hermana – oye T.K.

Dime Tai –

¿Quieres mucho a mi hermana verdad? –

Demasiado – T.K se sonrojo ante la pregunta de Tai.

Lo sabia, no cualquiera se arriesga así por alguien –

Espero que este bien – T.K se notaba muy preocupado – debemos de ir por ella sin perder tiempo.

Estoy seguro que se encuentra bien – Tai quería creerse esas palabras – me gustaría ya ir por ella pero primero ahí que saber donde la tienen – Tai no se había puesto a pensar en que parte de la isla podrían tener a su hermana, al mirar pensativo el mar vio como este tenia un movimiento raro.

¿Te sucede algo Tai? –

Algo en el agua no esta bien – de repente de ella sale una gran ola, Tai, agumon T.K y patamon retroceden viendo como del agua sale un digimon enorme, una forma de dinosaurio rosa con una concha en su parte trasera.

Es un Shellmon – anuncio agumon.

T.K ponte detrás de mí – el pequeño rubio obedeció, Tai cumpliría lo que le prometió a Matt.

Vaya, vaya veo que sobrevivieron – el digimon se les empezó acercar – no creí que sobrevivieran ante tal clima y menos cuando destruí su barco.

Con que fuiste tú – Tai le miro retadoramente.

No lo negare – Shellmon reía fuertemente – pero ahora terminare lo que empecé.

¿Qué dijiste? –

Que los matare, como ordeno mi señor –

Corran – grito Tai al ver como el Shellmon los atacaba lanzándoles agua, la agresión casi les da, por fortuna solo los lanzo lejos separándolos, Tai vio como se le acercaba el monstruo.

Tu no me interesas – le dijo al verlo, luego se fue a T.K – ese rubio es mi blanco.

Deja a T.K – Patamon se le puso enfrente, le lanzo sus ataques pero no surtían efecto - no puede ser no le hago daño.

Quítate – Shellmon le dio un golpe lanzando al Patamon lejos, se siguió acercando al rubio, que despertaba del golpe que había recibió, al ver al digimon se asusto – Bien pequeño, tu vendrás conmigo.

Aléjate de T.K – Tai y agumon saltaron sobre el digimon y le empezaron a morder, pellizcar, todo para lastimarlo – Agumon ataca.

Flama Bebe – agumon le lanzo una bola de fuego, esto molesto a Shellmon que se empezó a menear lanzando a Tai y agumon – Tai, ¿estas bien?.

Si – decía mientra se sobaba su trasero.

¡Tai! – La voz de T.K quien cargaba a su patamon le advirtió el peligro.

No interfieran – Shellmon iba a tomar a T.K, Tai no lo podía permitir, no iría ha fallarle a Matt, no permitirá que su amigo sufriera lo que el.

¡Te dije que lo dejes! – Grito fuerte Tai, este sintió algo en su interior, un calor especial, estaba decidido – ¡Agumon!

¡Tai! – el digimon sentía recorrer en su cuerpo una energía especial, Tai sentía lo mismo – Agumon digievoluciona ha ¡Greymon! – Tai vio como su agumon pasaba a ser un dinosaurio más grande con algo café en su cabeza que ahora tenía unos cuernos.

Genial – Tai estaba emocionado, su agumon había avanzado de nivel – ahora si esto se iguala.

¿Cómo es posible? – Shellmon miraba a su nuevo adversario.

Te hemos dicho que dejes al pequeño – Greymon lo miro retadoramente a Shellmon.

Greymon, demuéstrale nuestro poder –

Claro Tai – la voz gruesa de Greymon intimido al Shellmon – Mega flama – una gran bola de fuego pego directo en Shellmon que fue lanzado hasta el mar, donde el digimon se perdió de la vista de los niños y digimon.

Bien Greymon – Tai salto feliz por la victoria, observo a T.K y fue directo a el

T.K, ¿Estas bien? –

Gracias a ti – el pequeño estaba agradecido.

¿Patamon como esta? –

Bien solo un poco lastimado – el patamon abrió un poco los ojos, T.K le sonrío.

Tai – greymon le llamo, el joven volteo – El Shellmon huye

Déjalo – Tai vio como su greymon volvía ha un agumon. – bien hecho amigo – le felicito al tenerlo a lado, pero no era momento de celebrar – bien será mejor entrar al bosque y buscar a Matt.

Los cuatro pronto y con la guardia en alto se afrentaron al bosque en busca del rubio y su gabumon, ahora que sabían que estaban en la isla tendrían que tener mas cuidad y precaución.


	9. Cacería

_**Hola a todos regreso con el nuevo capitulo de mi fic, me da gusto que les agrade la idea de mi fic y como lo voy llevando espero siga asi =). **_

**_anaiza18_: gracias por el review que bueno que te gusto el capitulo =).**

**_Kari-Chan99_: gracias por el review, si he andado inspirado haha aunque te diré un secreto tengo tres capítulos adelantados por si las dudas ;) y calma yo se que pronto regresara tu inspiración =), me da un gusto enorme que este sea uno de tus fic favoritos espero lograr que así siga siendo hehe.**

**_Lamisteriosacristal_: gracias por el review, tienes razón sobre lo de Gatomon pero créeme que si lo tenia en mente cuando lo escribí de hecho eso me ayudo mucho para capítulos futuros pronto sabrás ;). Con respecto a T.K tuvo mucha suerte pues no nado fue llevado hasta la orilla haha. Me alegra que te este gustando como va mi fic espero que continúe así.**

_**Sin más por decir.**_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 9: Cacería

T.K guiaba a los demás en busca de su hermano, el pequeño para sorpresa de Tai resulto bueno en búsqueda y como no si su hermano era Matt, ese rubio que parecía saber de todo. Caminaron por un rato, no había señal de Matt y gabumon, el bosque parecía tranquilo, en todo el trayecto no habían visto ningún digimon solo se escuchaban los pajarillos contar, la brisa mover las ramas de los árboles, todo era demasiado tranquilo para Tai por lo que iba con la guardia en alto, y ahora que su agumon podía digievolucionar en Greymon, sentía que poda con cualquiera que les enfrentara pero a pesar de eso el joven sentía una gran preocupación después de lo que dijo el Shellmon y como estaba dispuesto acabar con ellos, supo que esto era mas grave de lo que imagino, Tai creía que el secuestro de su hermana era una manera para negociar algo nunca quiso pensar algo peor, pero la realidad le decía otra cosa .

T.K – el rubio paso su mirada sobre su cabeza donde se encuentra su digimon – ¿Estarán muy lejos?.

No, estas marcas son frescas – el pequeño cerro sus ojos y escucho algo agradable.

¿Cuáles marcas? – Tai buscaba en el suelo, no veía nada – ¿Tu ves algo Agumon?.

No, solo veo ramas y lodo -

Escuchen – el pequeño con su dedo índice se tocaba el odio.

No oigo nada- Tai trataba pero no escuchaba nada, se desespero.

Un río – T.K empezó a caminar, Tai y Agumon le siguieron enseguida.

(-)

En la gran sala obscura Kari abrazaba a su gatomon, estaba preocupada pues no despertaba aun la buena señal era que respiraba, miro a su derecha y ahí sentado mirándola estaba esa sombra, la pequeña sentía miedo pero no lo demostraría.

Vendrán por mi y te castigaran – le amenazo la pequeña castaña que le miraba retadoramente aquella sombra.

Cuento con que vendrán por ti – esa voz tenebrosa hizo que la pequeña sintiera un escalofrío en su espalda – para eso te traje.

¿Para que quieres traer a todo un ejército a esta isla? –

¿Un ejercito? – la sombra soltó una carcajada – solo me interesa una persona, aparte de ti claro esta.

El otro niño – susurro Kari, miro de nuevo a su opreso – pues vendrá un ejército y no creo que ese niño que esperas venga hasta aquí.

Oh créeme que lo hará, y sobre tu dichoso ejercito no creo que puedan pasar de las playas – la pequeña niña se preocupo al pensar que entre sus rescatistas vendría su padre. La puerta de la sala se abrió dejando entrar a ogremon seguido de Meramon, Centarumon y otro digimon que estando en las sombras Kari no pudo reconocer – Mis generales, a que debo su reunión.

Mi señor me ha informado Shellmon que ha visto a los niños en la playa – hablo el ogremon – casi logra capturar al rubio y su patamon – Kari abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, ¿seria que el otro niño que quería aquella sombra era T.K? – pero se le escapo, el otro niño que iba con el hizo digievolucionar a su agumon y no pudo contra el greymon – No había duda, Kari ahora estaba mas preocupada al entender de quienes hablaban, T.K y Tai habían ido por ella.

Ese Shellmon inservible – la sombra se paro dejando ver su gran tamaño.- pero esto me gusta, vayan por esos mocosos, y tráiganme con vida al rubio y su digimon los demás no importan.

Mi señor, ¿no seria mejor acabar de una vez con el rubio también? – sugirió el Centarumon.

No hay que quitarle la emoción a la situación – la sombra camino hacia ellos – bien mis generales que la cacería comience – los digimon hicieron reverencia y salieron de prisa del lugar, la sombra giro a Kari – ves que vendría por ti.

No les hagas daño – soltó la pequeña con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Oh pero pequeña si para eso vine al mundo, a causar dolor – la sombra se carcajeo la pequeña abrazo más fuerte a su gatomon, sus amigos y ellas corrían un gran peligro.

(-)

T.K, Tai, Agumon y Patamon caminaron unos metros más y llegaron hasta donde provenía el sonido, frente a ellos un caudaloso río se les presento y en su orilla se encontraba Matt y Gabumon, estos recolectaban agua en unas especies de cantimploras de madera.

¡Hermano! – la voz de T.K llamo la atención de Matt y Gabumon que voltearon enseguida, Tai y los demás se les acercaron.

¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué nos han seguido? –

Hemos sido atacados en la playa – le informo Patamon, Matt se inquieto.

¿Cómo ha sido? –

Del mar salio un enorme digimon, este nos ha atacado – Tai ahora tomo la batuta de la explicación – era un nivel campeón.

Un Shellmon para ser precisos – Agumon hablo.

No puede ser – Matt se acerco a T.K - ¿Te encuentras bien?.

Si hermano, todo gracias a Tai –

Amigo te lo agradezco –

Lo prometí aparte T.K también es mi amigo –

Solo tengo una duda, ¿como huyeron? –

No huimos, Tai hizo digievolucionar a Agumon en un poderoso Greymon – Patamon se observaba emocionado.

Así lo es- dijo triunfante Tai, Matt se veía asombrado.

La conversación sobre lo ocurrido en la playa continuo, la narración era por parte de Tai y Agumon después de esto Matt les informo que había conseguido algo de provisiones pero no había señales de Leomon, los chicos se sentían mal por el digimon.

Bien será mejor, instalarnos aquí para comer – sugiero Matt – ahí que hacer una fogata, aquí hace frío – T.K y Patamon junto con Gabumon fueron por madera para la fogata.

No ahí tiempo que perder – Tai hablo con un tinte de voz de desesperación, Matt y los demás se le quedaron viendo – Tenemos que ir por mi hermana esta en un gran peligro es mejor empezar a movernos.

Tai, entiendo que estés preocupado pero también tenemos que cuidarnos si queremos ayudarla – Matt trataba de que su amigo se calmara pues se notaba que se estaba exaltando.

Hemos venido a rescatarla, ya estamos aquí lo mejor será no perder tiempo – Tai empezó a camiar en dirección a quien sabe donde.

Tai espera – Matt le tomo del brazo - ¿A dónde vas?

Por mi hermana – Tai se saco de su agarre.

No sabes ni en donde comenzar –

Pero quedándome aquí tampoco haré nada –

Pensar mejor las cosas – el pequeño T.K y los digimon solo miraban la discusión a lo lejos, Tai se le quedo mirando a su amigo ahora era el quien tomaba del brazo a Matt y lo alejo un poco mas - Matt tengo algo que decirte – era extraño ver serio a Tai esto tenso al rubio.

Dime –

No te lo quise decir frente a T.K para no asustarlo pero el Shellmon que nos ataco iba por el –

¿Cómo dices? –

El mismo dijo que su "amo" quería que le llevara a T.K – Tai noto a Matt muy preocupado – Y cuando se llevaron a mi hermana, el ogremon que la secuestros dijo algo parecido.

¿Cuál amo?, ¿Para que quiere a nuestros hermanos? –

No lo se, solo te digo para que cuidemos al pequeño y nos apuremos en encontrar a mi hermana – Tai se notaba desesperado, Matt se le quedo viendo serio.

Entiendo, solo descansamos un poco y empezamos a buscar a tu hermana –

Bien – Tai soltó un leve suspiro – lamento mi reacción tienes razón ahí que se cautelosos y mas ahora que sabemos que también quieren a T.K – Tai se quedo pensando un poco mas- Que es lo que digo, Matt será mejor que tu y T.K se vayan no ahí que arriesgarlos Agumon y yo seguiremos desde aquí.

¿Estas loco?, no te abandonaremos – Matt le miro molesto – somos amigos, Kari es nuestra amiga sin mencionar que T.K por nada se iría – Tai le sonrío a su amigo, Matt devolvió el gesto aunque dentro de el había una preocupación por su hermano no debió haberlo dejado acompañarlos a pesar que esta era su idea.

(-)

Ya instalados descansaron en el río para beber algo de agua y comer las provisiones que el rubio y su digimon consiguieron.

Es hora de ver como encontrar a mi hermana – hablo Tai después de un rato de silencio en el que había estado pensando en su hermana.

Es cierto, Kari nos necesita – T.K apoyo a Tai.

Es por lo que venimos pero al estar en un lugar desconocido y hostil, debemos de andar con cautela – Matt también quería rescatar a Kari pero tenían que cuidarse primero, sin mencionar los digimon de la isla querían a su hermano.

Miren la montaña – gabumon apunto con su garra al cielo los demás dirigieron su atención a donde apuntaba y vieron como de la montaña salían varios digimon volando, al parecer estos transportaban a otros.

No se porque pero presiento que vienen por nosotros – Agumon veía con desconfianza aquellos digimon.

Rápido apaguen la fogata – Tai fue por agua y se la echo a las llamas.

Debemos movernos, parece que han visto el humo – Matt agarro a su hermano, pues por lo que le contó Tai, el objetivo era su hermano – no te me separes por nada T.K.

Bien – T.K volteo a su Patamon – vámonos.

Los chicos y sus digimon se adentraron al bosque, varios digimon fueron a su posición, los chicos corrían entre los árboles y arbustos, sentían como eran perseguidos. Corrieron, hasta que frente a ellos vieron como se acercaban un grupo de digimon.

Hay que escondernos- susurro Tai a los demás enseguida todos se metieron dentro de un tronco hueco de un enorme árbol, el vibrar de las pisadas del grupo de digimon se detuvo al otro lado del árbol, escucharon como uno de ellos hablo.

Han de estar por aquí, la fogata que vimos aun estaba recién apagada – la voz del digimon sonaba opaca, Tai tenia curiosidad de ver quien era poco a poco se fue asomando, Matt trataba de detenerlo pero el príncipe era testarudo, se asomo y vio a un Centarumon seguido de varios Gazimon, uno de estos volteo a donde miraba Tai, el chico logro esconderse de nuevo sin ser visto – no están lejos, estén alerta – siguieron su andar, los chicos suspiraron Matt miro enojado a Tai.

¿Qué te pasa?, ¿quieres que nos descubran? –

Claro que no, solo quería ver quien nos persigue –

Debes tener cuidado –

Ya lo se, no paso nada – Matt seguía molesto con Tai.

Sht, Sht – escucharon un ruido, asustados vieron para todos lados, de entre la maleza salio una bola rosada con forma de flor – niños síganme enseguida si quieren vivir – los chicos no sabían si confiar en ese digimon – soy buena síganme los llevare a un lugar seguro.

Sigámosla – Tai empezó a caminar, le siguió Agumon.

Bien – Matt acepto.

Siguieron a la bola rosada, los chicos no sabían si confiar en ella pero no tenían otra opción eran perseguidos y ese digimon lucia inofensivo.

Soy un Yokomon – se presento – no entiendo como es que llegaron unos niños a esta isla.

¿Tú no eres de ellos? – Matt tenía esa duda desde que la vieron.

No, yo me opongo a lo que ese ser malvado hace –

¿De quien hablas? – Tai tenia mucha curiosidad sobre ese "amo" que menciono Shellmon.

No es momento de seguir hablando – llegaron a una cueva, el yokomon se adentro unos pasos a la obscuridad del lugar – entren aquí sus dudas y las nuestras se aclararan – los chicos no sabían si entrar ahí, el lugar se veía obscuro, no parecía ser buena ida seguirla, los chicos y digimon se vieron y luego a la cueva, ¿Deberán confiar en ese yokomon?.


	10. El lobo Azul

**Hola por fin regreso con otro capitulo pero con la noticia de que a partir de este momento me tardare un poco mas en publicar ya que volví a la facultad y me consumirá mucho de mi tiempo hehe, en fin me da un gran gusto que les guste mi fic como a mi me encanta escribirlo.**

**anaiza18: Espero este capitulo también te guste, se que quieres ver a los demás elegido, créeme pronto los veras, les tengo planeado algo en un futuro hehe =).**

**Lamisteriosacristal: Gracias por el review y ya la espera termino hehe aquí tendrás la respuesta a tu pregunta y pronto sabrás lo demás que quieres saber ;), espero te agrade este capitulo.**

**Sin más por decir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Capitulo 10: El lobo azul

Al final tomaron la decisión de entrar a la cueva, unos cuantos metros mas adentro en donde la cueva se ampliaba hallaron una comunidad de yokomon, el lugar era iluminado por un candelabro colgado en la parte superior de la cueva, de este emergía una gran fuego, la yokomon que los había rescatado los dirigía entre varias chozas donde habitaban los digimon rosados, en su paso los yokomon les miraban asombrados, esas miradas incomodaban a los pequeños y sus digimon, al final llegaron a una choza a un mas grande, la bola rosada les invito a entrar, los pequeños se adentraron.

Gran "Adar" – la yokomon que acompañaba a T.K y los demás se acerco a un Biyomon, el digimon parecido a un pájaro de tamaño mediano, de color rosa con la punta de las plumas de la cola y la cabeza azulada se hallaba sentada, dando la espalda, al fondo de la choza a sus lados se postraban dos grandes velas arqueadas, debajo de ellas había una capa de cera derretida.

Lin – la Biyomon se giro, los pequeños vieron que la digimon tenia una gran cicatriz que iba de la parte superior de su ojo izquierdo hasta el inicio de su pico, esta les miro con una cara nada gentil a los niños pasando su mirada a sus digimon - ¿Quiénes son estos sujetos Lin?

Los halle en el bosque, se escondían de Centarumon y sus servidores – la Biyomon se paro, su mirada no cambiaba.

Y me pregunto, ¿Para que los has traído? –

Primero es raro que halla humanos en esta isla hoy día – respondió sin temor alguno la llamada Lin – Segundo, casi eran vistos por Centarumon y sabemos como les hubiese ido.

¿No pensaste que te pudieron haber seguido? –

Tuve cuidado gran Adar – la yokomon sentía la molestia de la gran Adar – son niños, no los podía dejar a su suerte, no se ven malos.

Disculpe – Tai llamo la atención de la Biyomon – No tiene porque preocuparse de nosotros, no somos malos.

Eso ya lo veremos – la biyomon se le acerco al joven castaño dando unos saltitos – No puedo confiarme, talvez es una trampa de aquel ser malvado.

La verdad no sabemos muy bien a lo que se refiere – Matt se acerco a su amigo y la digimon – De hecho nosotros también no podemos confiar en ustedes.

Es cierto, talvez ustedes sean los de la trampa- Tai apoyo a su amigo – por lo que sabemos esta isla esta llena de digimon rebeldes – La biyomon les miro extrañada, las palabras de aquellos niños les sonaba verdaderas.

Pues están mal, no todos en la isla somos malos – la voz de la gran Adar sonó desanimada – aun quedamos buenos.

¿Qué es lo que sucede en esta isla? – T.K tomo participación en la conversación.

Primero que nada, ¿Qué hacen tres niños y sus digimon solos en esta isla? –

Secuestraron a mi amiga – T.K dio un paso adelante – hemos venido por ella.

No se si son valientes o tontos – la biyomon miro directamente los ojos azules del niño, tenían un brillo especial.- Su amiga ya ha de estar muerta – T.K abrió sus ojos, no esperaba tal comentario – ellos no son del tipo que secuestran.

No te creo – T.K hablo con voz queda, sus manos las cerro en puños y las apretaba fuertemente – ella esta bien.

Lamento desilusionarte pero … -

¡Estas mal, ella esta bien y yo la rescatare! – hablo con voz fuerte el pequeño rubio ahora su tono de voz era decidida, todos quedaron sorprendidos, la biyomon en el momento quedo pasmada ante la reacción de aquel niño.

Claro que esta bien T.K, pronto estará con nosotros – Tai se acerco a T.K y la revolvió el pelo, Matt puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano - Ya respondimos su respuesta, le toca a usted - Tai estaba perdiendo la paciencia con la digimon, y su actitud no le era grato.

Hace ya varias lunas y soles llego a la isla un mal, una obscuridad que cubrió la isla – la mirada de biyomon se torno seria, afligido, parecía como si al recordar lo estuviera volviendo a ver – se apodero en poco tiempo de todo, quemo casas, esclavizo, cubrió todo de sombras – la biyomon miro el techo de la choza, una lagrima salio por su ojo derecho.

Gran Adar – Lin se le acerco preocupada, la biyomon le sonrío.

¿Quién ha hecho tal cosa? – Matt sentía en su pecho una angustia que le transmitía la digimon y al parecer lo hacia en sus amigos también, cada uno tenia

Un terrible digimon que se hace llamar Devimon – Lin tembló ante el nombre, los pequeño nunca habían escuchado de algún digimon con tal nombre – todo esfuerzo de oposición ante el fue en vano.

¿Pero como un solo digimon pudo contra toda una isla? – gabumon estaba asombrado.

Esta isla tenia tres guardianes – la gran Adar se sentó donde anteriormente se encontraba – Meramon guardián de fuego, Centarumon el guardián del templo y Andromon el guardián supremo.

Ellos tres… - Agumon dio a entender algo que la biyomon negó con la cabeza.

Por alguna extraña razón se le unieron a excepción de Andromon que después del ataque a su región no se supo de el, todos pensamos lo peor – Lin hablo por la gran Adar – mientras Meramon y Centarumon con las tropas a su mando fueron de pueblo en pueblo sometiéndonos, si no fuera por la gran Adar que se le enfrento a Meramon nuestro pueblo hubiese sido aniquilado – los chicos supusieron que de ahí provenía su gran cicatriz.

Lamento lo que han vivido – Matt no podía creer que alguien fuera tan cruel – Me imagino que los pueblos sometidos se unieron a Devimon.

Algunos, la mayoría se escondió en cuevas otros no corrieron con la misma suerte – Lin tenia la voz quebrada.

¿Y los siguen persiguiendo? – pregunto Agumon al recodar que la gran Adar se preocupo al verlos llegar.

Ya no somos del interés de Devimon – la Adar recupero su voz fuerte y decidida – somos pocos los que quedamos, ¿Qué le podríamos hacer?

No se rindan – Tai parecía frustrado no soportaba la idea de que un ser tan malvado hiciera tales cosas, el joven tenia su mirada hacia el suelo – agrúpense reúnan a los pocos que quedan, pelen por su libertad.

Tai – Matt hablo ante el silencio que se formo por las palabras de su amigo – seria una batalla perdida.

Y venir por mi hermana, ¿no lo es? – Matt se quedo perplejo ante tal comentario – no verdad, nosotros no nos rendimos y henos aquí.

Tai tiene razón – Agumon lo apoyo.

Pero no sabíamos que había un digimon con tal poder – confeso gabumon.

Pero sabíamos que habría un gran peligro – Tai seguía decidido – gran Adar se que es fácil hablar pero si unos niños no se rinden por salvar a un ser querido, unos digimon no deberían de dudar en pelear por su libertad.

Lo que pides es suicidio –

Unámonos – Tai se le acerco al ave – pelemos juntos por nuestros ideales.

Pequeño, somos muy pocos – la Adar le miro al niño como si estuviera mal de la cabeza – no podríamos con el numeroso ejercito que ahora pose Devimon.

Si peleamos puede que ganemos – Tai se quedo observando a la gran Adar – Soy el príncipe Tai Yagami – el joven revelo su identidad – la niña secuestrada es mi hermana, no dudes que mi padre mandara su ejercito por nosotros.

Tai pero no sabes cuando pueda suceder eso – Matt le quiso recordar lo que paso en el palacio hace unos días.

No te preocupes, tengo fe que mandara su ejercito pronto -

Si eso es cierto podremos reunir a los pocos que quedamos – la Adar parecía importarle lo que había dicho Matt pero las palabras de Tai le habían llamado la atención – pero solo atacaremos cuando tu ejercito llegue.

Entiendo – Tai se quedo pensativo – Bien así será.

¿Y Kari? – T.K se notaba desesperado.

Nosotros seguiremos con el plan, iremos por ella – Tai miro a la gran Adar – ¿Sabe donde podría estar?

Si la tiene secuestrada solo ahí un lugar donde la podría tener – la gran Adar se levanto – en la cima del monte Mugen se halla el castillo de Devimon, ahí la encontraran.

Bien ahí iremos – Tai hablo con voz decidida, en ese momento el suelo de la cueva empezó a temblar.

¿Qué sucede? – Patamon empezó a volar.

(-)

Kari acariciaba a su gatomon, la pequeña estaba muy preocupada por su digimon, por Tai, por sus amigos, pero en especial por T.K, no sabia para que es los quería o que quería de ellos ese ser malvado, de pronto sintió que gatomon empezaba a moverse.

¡Gatomon! – la pequeña estaba feliz de ver a su digimon despertar.

Kari – dijo al verla - ¿Dónde estamos?

No lo se, pero estamos secuestradas – la gatomon se sobresalto, quiso levantarse.

Calmada te puedes hacer daño –

Kari, deja levantarme – gatomon volvió a intentar levantarse pero se vio impedida por Kari – Déjame, pronto te sacare de aquí.

No podrás estas muy débil – Kari escucho que la puerta se abría, de ella ingresaron Ogremon y Meramon, los dos traían arrastrando a un digimon, la pequeña nunca había visto uno así.

Vaya veo que tu Gatomon despertó – se bufo Ogremon, Meramon hecho al digimon en la celda de a lado, la pequeña lo podía ver pues solo los separaban barrotes – mira te hemos traído compañía, para que no digas que te dejamos sola – Kari no despegaba la mirada del digimon herido, Ogremon y Meramon salieron del lugar.

¿Quién será Kari? –

No lo se, pero si esta aquí es porque no es de ellos –

(-)

La cueva era atacada por varios Gazimon, los Yokomon pequeños huían mientras que los grandes atacaban, Patamon, Gabumon y Agumon ayudaban, entre tanto Tai y Matt cuidaban a T.K. Los Gazimon eran muchos no iban a poder contra ellos, incluso la gran Adar fue rodeada por cinco enemigos, Tai corrió en su ayuda y patio a uno los demas se le lanzaron, la biyomon le ayudo, Matt y T.K fueron también en su ayuda, la batalla se prolongo un rato hasta que una explosión a lo lejos, en la entrada de la cueva, llamo la atención de todos pues de ella entraba Centarumon.

Nos encontró – dijo Tai quien al ver como el centarumon y sus seguidores maltrataban a los pobres Yokomon se sintió indignado – Agumon es tiempo de que seas Greymon.

Claro Tai – Agumon trato de digievolucionar pero el centarumon al verlo le mando un ataque rápido, un especie de rayo salio de su brazo derecho golpeando de lleno a Agumon, el pobre digimon quedo inconciente.

¡Agumon! – Tai partió hasta donde se hallaba Agumon, se hinco y cargo su cabeza, estaba muy herido.

Matt peleaba con un Gazimon en su ayuda llego Gabumon este se encargo del digimon, el rubio le sonrío a su digimon, a unos metros de ellos vio como Tai agarraba a su Agumon luego se percato que el Centarumon se les acercaba, giro su mirada y no vio a T.K volvió hacia Centarumon y justo delante del digimon estaba su hermano que junto con Patamon ayudaban a la gran Adar la cual estaba mal herida.

¡T.K! – grito pero el pequeño no lo escucho, solo pudo ver como todo se alentaba y tomaba al pequeño, Patamon trato de ayudarlo pero todo esfuerzo del pequeño digimon fue en vano, el también fue capturado, el joven ante todo esto sintió algo en su interior – ¡Gabumon ayúdalo!

¡Matt! – grito Gabumon que en su interior sentía correr una energía inexplicable – Gabumon digievolicuona a Garurumon – el pequeño digimon de Matt paso a ser un gran Lobo azul, todos en especial Matt miraban asombrados al enorme digimon que se hizo presente. Garurumon se dejo ir hasta donde se hallaba Centarumon, este ya no tenia a T.K, el lobo vio alejarse a cuatro Gazimon con T.K y Patamon, trato de saltar al Centarumon pero este le detuvo – Déjame pasar.

Hasta aquí llegaste- sonó la voz del centarumon.

Ya lo veremos –

Los dos digimon se batieron en duelo, los Gazimon que quedaban trataron de ayudar a su amo pero los Yokomon, Matt y Tai se los impedían. Garurumon era neutralizado por los ataques que lanzaba del brazo su adversario, cuando le lanzaría otro ataque con un ágil movimiento dio un gran salto, derrumbó a Centarumon al caer sobre de el y pronto mordió su brazo derecho dejando imposibilitado su ataque.

Aullido explosivo – pronuncio su ataque Garurumon dándole de lleno al digimon este quedo tendido en el suelo, Garurumon vio como de su brazo izquierdo se desvanecía una figura en forma de engrane color negro, los Gazimon ante eso huyeron del lugar pronto – Iré por T.K – pero antes de poder ir por el pequeño el Garurumon regreso a ser Gabumon - ¿Qué a pasado?

Has gastado tus energías – La gran Adar se les acerco ayudada por varios Yokomon.

Lo hiciste bien – le felicito Tai el cual cargaba en su espalda a su agumon herido pero consiente, el joven no se había percatado de lo ocurrido con T.K.

Te luciste Gabumon – también le congratulo Agumon.

No lo suficiente – Gabumon miro el suelo – no pude rescatar a T.K

No es tu culpa Gabumon – todos miraron a Matt quien les daba la espalda – se llevaron a mi hermano por mi culpa, no lo supe cuidar.

Todos se quedaron viendo al rubio, Tai puso su mano en el hombro del rubio para darle a entender que no era su culpa pero Matt negó con la cabeza, ahora no solo tenían que rescatar a Kari ahora además a T.K, quien pronto estaría también en las garras de Devimon.


	11. Un amigo, un aliado

**Hola estoy de vuelta para traerles este capitulo espero lo disfruten, ansío leer sus reviews =), nos vemos la próxima semana con un nuevo capitulo.  
><strong>

**Sin más por decir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Capitulo 11: Un amigo, un aliado

Los Gazimon se alejaron bastante de la cueva ahora iban caminando pues se notaban cansados, mas el que llevaba cargado a T.K. El pequeño rubio y su Patamon iban moviéndose bruscamente y lanzando golpes para sacarse de sus raptores, los Gazimon solo seguían corriendo, T.K volteo en dirección donde ese encontraba la cueva pero ya solo podía ver árboles y arbustos, antes de que se lo llevaran vio como gabumon había digievolucionado en un Garurumon, esto le daba el sentimiento de que su hermano y los demás estaban bien, mas cuando escucho decir a un Gazimon que los alcanzo que vio caer a su señor.

Maldición, este niño no se queda quieto – el Gazimon que cargaba a T.K lo lanzo al suelo, el pequeño se dolió – mira mocoso será mejor que cooperes si no quieres que te lastimemos.

Mas de lo que tenemos planeado – se bufo otro, los demás rieron.

No me dan miedo – T.K les reto, los Gazimon rieron mas fuerte.

Dime, ¿Qué nos podrías hacer tú? –

Yo no los dejare – hablo Patamon, mordió la mano del Gazimon que lo llevaba este lo soltó.

Agg – se quejo – maldito ya veras – el Gazimon antes de que patamon volara mas alto lo alcanzo y le dio un golpe con su garra, Patamon cayó al suelo.

¡Patamon! – exclamo preocupado T.K, los Gazimon reían.

Ves chiquillo, no podrán hacernos nada – T.K le miraba con enojo.

Ellos no pero talvez nosotros si – escucharon una voz, los Gazimon voltearon a todos lados pero no veían nada, una neblina los rodeaba.

Quien sea salga de donde este – le reto el Gazimon líder.

Si así lo desean – de entre unos arbustos salio un Elecmon, los Gazimon le miraron burlonamente – si que les gusta reír he.

No me digas que vienes a defender a este niño y su Patamon –

Ver Cinco Gazimon contra un niño y su digimon no se me hace justo –

A mi no me importa que es justo – el Gazimon iba a tomar a T.K pero el elecmon le lanzo su ataque disparando un rayo de su cola emplumada, este golpeo cerca de la mano del agresor de T.K – ¿con que quieres pelear?

Si no hay de otra – Elecmon silbo de entre la neblina varias figuras se hicieron presente, fácil eran unos diez estos gruñían ferozmente, los Gazimon miraron asustados como los rodeaban – si quieren vivir será mejor que se vayan.

Son demasiados jefe – le dijo uno al líder Gazimon, este gruño.

Nos iremos pero recuerda esto, regresaremos – los cinco Gazimon se echaron a correr, el elecmon se acerco a T.K y Patamon.

¿Se encuentran bien? –

Si, muchas gracias por ayudarnos – le agradeció T.K.

No podía dejar indefenso a un pequeño niño y un Patamon – el digimon les sonrío, T.K miro a su alrededor y vio inmovibles a los otros digimon.

¿Tus amigos se quedaran ahí? – pregunto el pequeño.

No por mucho – el elecmon volvió a silbar pero con un tono diferente, parecía una melodía, T.K vio como desaparecían las figuras pero no vio que se acercaran, enseguida escucho pasos y de los arbustos salieron cinco digimon bebe, se veían muy tiernos.

Pero si son bebes – Patamon miro sorprendido a los pequeños.

Así es –

No entiendo –

Los que vieron solo son muñecos que gracias a la neblina pudimos engañar mas fácilmente a esos Gazimon – Elecmon se notaba orgulloso – en estos momentos tender trampas es vital.

¿Y los gruñidos? –

Usaron esto – elecmon saco un extraño cono de madera, lo coloco en cerca de la boca de un bebe digimon y este empezó a gruñir con su suave voz pero al pasar por ese cono el sonido se agrandaba y engrosaba.

Vaya que ingenioso – Patamon estaba asombrado al igual que T.K.

Ya resuelto sus dudas, siguen las mías – T.K se levanto y Patamon se elevo, se disponían hablar pero el elecmon les detuvo – pero será mejor movernos aun lugar seguro, síganme.

(-)

Matt estaba hecho un mar de preocupación, el y Tai junto con Gabumon y Agumon iban en busca de T.K pero no había señales de el y los Gazimon, Matt apretaba muy duro los puños, Tai de reojo lo vio, siguieron caminando y se toparon con un grupo de cuatro yokomon.

¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto enseguida el rubio.

No se si son buenas o malas noticia – hablo un yokomon.

Di que paso –

Vimos a cinco Gazimon que huían – explico el yokomon – mas no se si eran los que llevaban a tu hermano.

Demóns – pronuncio Matt, Tai ya había escuchado hablar ese extraño lenguaje a Matt.

Será mejor volver con los demás – hablo una yokomon – ya es tarde, pronto obscurecerá.

Pero T.K – susurro Matt.

Recuerda lo que me dijiste – Tai le miro fijamente a los ojos, el rubio asintió.

Tai, Matt y los demás se fueron al nuevo refugio que tenían, la noche según los yokomon es muy peligrosa, el rubio con mayor razón dudo en si ir en busca de su hermano pero de nuevo Tai lo hizo entrar en conciencia, si algo le pasaba también a el las cosas se complicarían aun mas solo el y Tai podrían rescatar a sus hermanos ahora. Matt solo deseaba que su hermano estuviera bien, que fuera fuerte.

(-)

T.K, Patamon, Elecmon y los pequeños digimon llegaban a un árbol, el elecmon se acerco golpeo en el tronco entonando un ritmo, un pedazo de la madera se desprendió del tronco del tronco salio una Floramon esta les miro he hizo un gesto de que entraran rápido.

Pisa con cuidado pequeño – le advirtió el elecmon a T.K, el pequeño entro después de elecmon y los bebe digimon tras el pequeño la floramon cerro el tronco con la madera, T.K vio como el tronco era hueco y de el había unas escaleras que dirigían hacia abajo.

¿A dónde llevan estas escaleras? –

A nuestro escondite, una gran y acogedor madriguera –

Interesante – hablo Patamon que baja flotando.

¿Me podrías decir quienes son? – la floramon miraba fijamente a T.K y Patamon.

Tranquila Flor ahorita aclaramos dudas –

Todos llegaron a una gran madriguera, la cual solo habitaban los cinco bebes digimon, elecmon y floramon, T.K se acerco a los digimon y los empezó acariciar estos se dejaban felices, les había caído bien, Patamon también jugaba con algunos. La noche cayó en la Isla File, ahora todos estaba sentados y elecmon le explicaba a floramon como encontró a T.K y Patamon, el pequeño y el digimon de nuevo dieron gracias por el rescate, enseguida les toco explicar su situación, T.K les platico como llegaron a la isla, cual fue su razón, les contó sobre los yokomon, el ataque que dio Centarumon junto con los Gazimon y como fue raptado por ellos.

Pobre pequeño – la floramon estaba afligida - debemos llevarlo con su hermano.

Eso será mañana – Elecmon sabia que era ya de noche y andar en la isla a esas horas era muy peligroso – mañana temprano iremos en su búsqueda.

Se los agradecería – T.K sonreía mientras sorbía su caldo calientito que le preparo floramon.

Entonces, ¿vienen a rescatar a su amiga? – elecmon prendía otra vela.

Si, es mi mejor amiga y ese tal Devimon la tiene –

Yo no tendría esperanzas de que siguiera con vida – T.K pronto se levanto serio, esto exalto a Elecmon, Floramon.

Ella esta bien -

Tranquilo T.K, no quise sonar cruel – se disculpo el digimon de color rojo con azul – Es solo que conocemos la maldad de aquel ser temible – la voz de elecmon se trono triste, temerosa, el pequeño le miro con tristeza, poco a poco volvió a sentarse, se le olvidaba que ellos han sufrido.

Ustedes también fueron atacados por Devimon, ¿Verdad? –

Si, hace mas de medio año el llego y todo fue dolor desde entonces – floramon tenia la voz quebrada.

Les ha de haber causado mucho sufrimiento – Patamon no imaginaba lo que les había pasado.

Si – elecmon acurruco a un bebe digimon, ya todos dormían – ante la llegada de Devimon, muchas aldeas sucumbieron ante su poder, yo vivía en la aldea del Inicio muy hermoso lugar, rodeado de verdes pastizales y en sus periferias árboles gigantes de abeto – elecmon tenia la mirada como si en realidad estuviera en aquel lugar – sus chozas pintada de colores, los pequeños corriendo de un lado a otros, es algo que nunca se podrá olvidar, y algo que Devimon destruyo.

Lo lamento - dijeron unísonos T.K y Patamon.

Lo bueno es que lograron sobrevivir – el pequeño quiso animarlos.

Todo gracias a mi señor Andromon – al escuchar este nombre el pequeño recordó que era el de un guardián de la isla.

¿Andormon el guardián supremo? –

Cierto es uno de los que menciono la gran Adar – Patamon cayó en la cuenta.

El mismo, el guardián de toda la isla- floramon paso una se podría decir mano de pétalos en el lomo de elecmon para consolarlo – yo trabajaba para el cuando Devimon llego, mi señor le hizo frente pero quedo mal herido, yo logre sacarlo con vida de la aldea en llamas, lo traje aquí y por meses se estuvo recuperando, para hacerle frente de nuevo a Devimon, lo malo es que ahora sus amigos guardianes están de lado incorrecto.

Y, ¿Dónde esta ahora? – Patamon miraba por todos lados, no había rastro de el.

(-)

Kari y gatomon se hallaban dormitando, aunque no podían dormir por mucho pues el temor se apoderaba de ellas, no sabían cuando aquellos digimon malvados volverían, y el temor de que llegaran con T.K le dominaba mas a Kari, sin mencionar la preocupación por su hermano y los demás.

¿Sigues sin poder dormir Kari? – gatomon miro a su compañera.

No gatomon – Kari miro la puerta obscura con temor – esta preocupación no me deja.

Deja que me sienta mejor y te sacare de aquí –

No creo que puedas gatomon – una voz sobresalto a Kari y gatomon, las dos giraron y vieron aquel digimon sentado en su celda herido.

¿Tu como sabes? – la digimon le miro con su típica mirada felina.

Estas jaulas están hechas con obscuridad muy fuerte – el digimon giro su cabeza en dirección de gatomon – aun siendo campeones somos débiles contra este poder.

No te creo –

Es mejor hacerle caso gatomon, no te vayas a lastimar mas – en los ojos de Kari se trasmitía intranquilidad.

Bien Kari – gatomon se sentó a su lado.

Disculpe señor me podría decir ¿Quién es usted? –

Con gusto pequeña – el digimon le dio una calida sonrisa a la pequeña- soy Andromon antiguo guardián supremo de la isla file.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hikari princesa del reino Yagami – la pequeña por alguna razón sentía que podría confiar en aquel digimon, Andromon por su parte se sorprendió por el nombre de la niña.

Ya veo porque te tienen aquí –

No lo se con exactitud - Kari miro el suelo – pero dígame, ¿Usted porque esta aquí?.

Quise pelear contra Devimon pero sus lacayos me detuvieron antes – Andromon se apreciaba molesto ante esto – cobarde.

¿Quién es Devimon? – pregunto gatomon.

El que ha causado mucho dolor en la isla file y por lo visto va por su reino – Kari se quedo pensativa ante lo que decía Andromon, con que así se llamaba aquella sombra, Devimon. – querrá hundirlo en el dolor como a esta isla.

¿Tan poderoso es? –

Es fuerte si, pero su verdadero poder radica en usar a otros – Andromon miro hacia la puerta negra que tenían enfrente – por eso mis amigos se unieron a el.

¿Nos podrías explicar mejor todo? – Kari tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que ocurría en aquella isla. Así comenzó lo que seria una larga platica nocturna.

(-)

Ya veo, fue capturado por sus antiguos amigos – elecmon termino de contar el porque la ausencia de Andromon – lo que no entiendo es porque el no se les unió.

El verdadero poder de Devimon es el controlar a otros digimon mediante un grabado que les hace a los digimon buenos, este es un engrane negro, con esto los controla – floramon con una ramita dibujaba en la tierra el engrane – a diferencia de los otros guardianes este grabado no surte efecto en Andromon.

De seguro ahora que lo tienen capturado se lo llevaran a Devimon y quien sabe que le hará – elecmon estaba muy molesto y mas que nada frustrado – pobre de mi señor, pero juro que lo iré a rescatar.

¿Sabes donde lo tiene? –

Todos los prisionero de guerra son llevados al castillo de Devimon –

Es justo a donde tenemos que ir – T.K hablo recordando que la gran Adar lo había mencionado – ¿sabes como llegar ahí?

Claro hasta se como filtrarme en ese temible castillo –

¿Nos podrías guiar en el? –

Claro pequeño – floramon miro como la mirada de cómplices rondaba entre T.K y elecmon – pero será peligroso.

Me da mas miedo perder a Kari – T.K hablo decidido, se tragaba sus temores.

Bien, mañana mismo nos filtramos en el castillo –

Me parece bien – T.K y patamon se miraron, era momento de ir por sus amigos.


	12. Infiltrados

**Hola por fin he vuelto para traerles un nuevo capitulo, lamento mi pequeña tardanza pero he andado ocupado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan a seguir mi fic y me agrada que les guste como va la historia, en fin les dejo leer y espero con ansias sus reviews =).**

**Sin más por decir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Capitulo 12: Infiltrados

El sol apenas se asomaba por el oriente, Matt se encontraba sentado afuera de la nueva cueva donde se estaban quedando esta se ubicaba al subir un poco sobre el monte Mugen, el rubio miraba como el sol se asomaba sobre el mar, saco un extraño instrumento pequeño con forma rectangular hecho de madera con toques metálicos en las orillas sobre la madera había una leve capa de pintura blanca y en el centro se posaba un dibujo, este era un escudo negro cuyo centro de este había una cruz , los lados del escudo tenían un especie de pequeñas alas alargadas, detrás del escudo había la sombra de un escudo mas grande y encima del dibujo se colocaba una palabra "Rindher", el rubio no sabia que era aquello en sus manos solo sabia que eso era un leve recuerdo de su pasado olvidado. Matt empezó a entonar una melodía con aquel instrumento, el sonido era triste pero a la vez reconfortante, el rubio era bueno con aquel instrumento, detrás de el escucho que alguien se le acercaba dejo de tocar y vio que se trataba de Tai.

Suena bien – Tai miro el pequeño instrumento que tenia Matt en sus manos – Has mejorado.

Hace un rato que no practico – los jóvenes se miraron un poco luego giraron al amanecer.

No has podido dormir he –

Al igual que tu – los jóvenes se esbozaron una media sonrisa.

Se que nuestros hermanos están bien – Tai no sabia que decir ante el silencio incomodo que se formo – Hoy iremos por T.K, y lo rescataremos.

Te lo agradezco Tai, pero también hemos venido por Kari no la podemos abandonar – lo jóvenes no sabían que decirse ambos tenían a sus hermanos raptados, la ubicaron de Kari era sabida pero la de T.K no era segura, podría estar con Kari o perdido en el bosque.

Pequeños – La gran Adar se acerco a los amigos, la Biyomon se notaba mejorada – el centarumon esta despertando.

Vayamos – los tres se adentraron en la cueva, esta era mucho mas pequeña que la anterior de hecho todos los ocupantes se notaban amontonados. Caminaron hasta el fondo donde Agumon y Gabumon hacían guardia al Centarumon.

¿Dónde estoy? – sonó débil la voz opaca del digimon centauro.

No te hagas, tu nos has atacado – Agumon le miraba con desconfianza, el centarumon se quiso mover pero estaba amarrado, todos en la cueva tenían la guardia en alto.

¿Por qué estoy amarrado?, ¿Qué esta sucediendo? – el centarumon se agitaba bruscamente - ¿Son seguidores de Devimon?

Ese eres tu – Tai y los demás estaban confusos por la reacción del digimon – tu le sirves a Devimon.

¿Yo? – el Centarumon se notaba indignado ante tal acusación – jamás me le uniría aquel ser malvado.

Ha de ser una trampa para que lo liberemos – Tai no creía aquel cambio de carácter.

No entiendo de que hablan – el confuso ahora era Centarumon.

¿Puede ser? – Gabumon llamo la atención de los presentes.

¿Qué gabumon? – Matt miro a su digimon en espera de la respuesta.

Cuando derrote a Centarumon observe como de su brazo izquierdo se desvaneció un dibujo – Gabumon se le acerco al Centarumon para confirmar que aquel dibujo ya no estaba – era un engrane negro, ya no lo tiene.

¿Eso que quiere decir? –

Tal vez eso lo controlaba –

Tiene sentido – La gran Adar parecía encajar piezas – los guardianes no serian capaces de unírsele, los obligo a servirle.

¿Recuerdas algo Guardián del templo? – Matt se dirigió al digimon que solo se estaba limitando a escuchar, pues no entendía nada.

Lo único que recuerdo es haberme enfrentado a Devimon –el centarumon hacia memoria – pero me derroto perdí el conocimiento y despuse todo es borroso.

Parece que dice la verdad- la gran Adar se convencía de que el guardián había vuelto. Tai, Matt y sus digimon también creían que ya no era malo.

Después de demostrar que Centarumon ya no era del bando de Devimon lo soltaron, la gran Adar puso al corriente de los sucedido hasta el momento al guardián del templo quien con cada relato sentía hervir su sangre a la vez que se sentía avergonzado por lo que había sido obligado hacer, luego le explicaron porque la presencia de los niños en la isla, el Centarumon al escuchar esto se sorprendió de cómo unos niños habían llegado tan lejos por un ser querido.

Son valientes niños – los jóvenes se sintieron alagados – pero a la vez muy imprudentes.

No podíamos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados – Tai defendió su decisión.

Lo que importa ahora es que ya están aquí – el centarumon se acerco a Tai y Matt – y yo les ayudare a salvar a sus hermanos – los amigos sonrieron ante el comentario – y salvare a mi isla de esto que yo he ayudado a provocar.

Es bueno que este de vuelta señor – Lin junto con los demás Yokomon se sentían felices de tener de vuelta a uno de sus protectores.

(-)

T.K, Patamon, Elecmon y Floramon seguidos de los bebes andaban por el bosque, la neblina ya se había disipado, en ese momento el silencio rondaba en el ambiente pues lo que harían en un futuro cercano les tenia pensativos.

Bien aquí nos separamos Floramon – Elecmon se detuvo imitado por los demás.

Sigo pensando que es muy peligroso – Floramon tenia preocupación por el plan de su amigo y el niño rubio – vayamos por el hermano de T.K y luego vamos al castillo.

No es posible – Elecmon agradecía la preocupación de su amiga – si queremos infiltrarnos no debemos ser muchos y T.K, Patamon y yo somos perfectos para entrar por los túneles sin problema, aparte debes cuidar a los bebes.

¿No cambiaran de idea? – los involucrados en el Plan negaron con la cabeza – Bien, solo cuídense.

Gracias – dijeron los tres.

Nos veremos pronto – dicho esto floramon vio partir a elecmon, T.K y patamon.

(-)

Tai, Matt, Agumon, Gabumon y Centarumon, caminaban por el bosque en busca de T.K pues el digimon guardián después de platicarle lo del pequeño rubio trato de hacer memoria, con la poca que pudo supo que los gazimon que vieron huir los yokomon eran los que llevaban a T.K.

Pronto encontremos a tu hermano y luego iremos por la hermana de Tai – hablo Centarumon.

Gracias señor – agradecieron Tai y Matt.

No puedo creer que ocasionara tanto mal a mi pueblo – los amigos no se esperaban tal comentario del digimon.

No es tu culpa, fuiste obligado – Agumon quiso reconfortarlo.

Eso no me justifica, debí de ser mas fuerte –

Yo creo que lamentarse es lo peor que uno puede hacer – Matt seguía de tras al Centarumon quien los guiaba, al parecer tenia noción de donde podrían encontrar a T.K – Lo único que uno debe hacer es solucionar el problema y no quedarse sentado a llorar, que con eso no ganaras nada.

Tienes razón – Centarumon creía en las palabras de Matt, pero lo que el había hecho no tenia nombre.

¿Escucharon eso? – Gabumon se puso en posición de ataque.

Se esta acercando – el centarumon miro hacia un punto fijo, donde la maleza era mas abundante, se escuchaban varias pisadas, iban rápido, todos se prepararon ante algún ataque de las fuerzas de Devimon.

(-)

T.K, Patamon y Elecmon llevaban ya mucho camino recorrido cuando por fin llegaron al camino que subía por la montaña Mugen y daba al castillo de Devimon.

¿Subiremos por aquí? – T.K vio la gran altura de la montaña.

Solo si quieres ser descubierto –

¿Entonces? –

Iremos por acá – el digimon camino a su derecha unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a donde había una gran roca, este con un ataque la movió un poco y detrás de el había un túnel.- este será nuestro atajo.

Bien –

Los tres se introdujeron en el túnel, era largo y obscuro por lo que tuvieron que prender una antorcha que había al inicio del camino, varios pasos mas adentro del túnel llegaron a un lugar donde el camino que seguía era en dirección vertical, T.K miro hacia arriba, eran varios metro de altura.

¿Cómo subiremos? –

Con lo que estas pisando – T.K y Patamon miraron el suelo, este era una madera rectangular, en su esquinas era sujeta por unas cadenas – ¿esto nos elevara?

Así lo es, le llamamos elevador – Elecmon se giro a una palanca y la acciono, el piso de madera empezó a subir.

Genial – exclamaron T.K y Patamon – Esto facilitara la subida.

Mucho –

¿Cómo conoces este lugar? –

El castillo que ocupa ahora Devimon, era donde regia Andromon – el digimon de rojo y azul miro hacia arriba – y al ser yo el custodio del castillo debía saber todo sobre el.

Ya veo, pero no crees que Devimon pueda saber de este lugar –

No lo creo, saber de un castillo es lo que menos a de interesarle –

Bien – el elevador seguía su camino, T.K sentía un calor especial recorrerle en su cuerpo pues pronto estaría cerca de su amiga Kari.

(-)

Las preocupaciones de Centarumon y los demás de ser atacados fueron disipadas al ver que de la maleza salio una Floramon con unos bebe digimon, esta al verlos supuso que eran los conocidos de T.K. La floramon se presento ante el guardián, los niños y sus digimon, les explico que había conocido a T.K y que estaba bien esto alegro a Matt pero no duro pues al escuchar que este ya iba en dirección al castillo la preocupación lo domino.

Debemos ir rápido en su ayuda – Matt sentía una adrenalina correr por su cuerpo.

Y rescatar a mí hermana – Tai apoyo a Matt.

Es justo lo que hay que hacer – floramon se acerco a Centarumon – mi señor, es bueno que este de nuestro lado de nuevo y me gustaría pedirle que le de tiempo a nuestros amigos.

Una distracción he –

Así es mi señor –

Bien, no perdamos tiempo – Centarumon giro con lo chicos y luego volvió a la floramon – Ve hacia las cuevas que esta por aquel rumbo, hallaras a los yokomon.

Gracias mi señor –

Vamos pues – Tai y Matt se notaban ansiosos.

Suerte –

Gracias –

Tai, Matt, Agumon, Gabumon y Centarumon corrieron en dirección hacia la montaña Mugen, era momento de ofrecerle mas tiempo a T.K para que no fuera descubierto.

(-)

La maquina que elevaba a T.K y compañía por fin llego a su destino después de un rato, llegaron a otra cueva obscura, elecmon fue el primero en adentrarse y por orden de este T.K y Patamon esperaron la orden de pasar.

Vengan – susurro Elecmon – cuidado con lo que pisan – T.K y Patamon pasaron por la cueva era corta, obscura y tenebrosa, un frío recorrió la espalda de T.K cuando entraban a una habitación de piedra.

¿Dónde estamos? – Patamon hablo con voz bajita.

Este es la parte de abajo del Castillo - elecmon se acerco a una pared hecha de piedras – estamos en los almacenes.

Espero que sea seguro –

Lo es porque de hecho estamos detrás del almacén – empujo la pared y dejo una pequeña abertura, se asomo y vio solo el lugar – esta parte del almacén nunca a servido por eso no hay nadie, venga entremos.

Bien – T.K y Patamon siguieron a Elecmon, al salir vieron que lo que parecía una pared de piedra era falsa pues al ver el otro lado vieron que salieron de una alacena de madera.

Nos hemos infiltrado, ahora solo ahí que ser cautelosos –

Elecmon, T.K y Patamon estaban por fin cerca de sus amigos, esto era una gran motivación de seguir adelante después de sentir aquellos escalofríos que ambientaban aquel lugar tan tenebroso.

Kari ya estoy aquí - susurro T.K.


	13. He venido por ti

**Hola a todos, por fin ha llegado el sábado y es momento de un nuevo capitulo. Les agradezco mucho sus reviews cada que leo uno soy mas feliz haha, espero este capitulo el cual es el penúltimo les agrade, si he dicho penúltimo hehe ya estamos llegando a la final de esta etapa y espero la disfruten. Espero sus reviews con muchas ansias y nos vemos el siguiente capitulo =). **

**Sin más por decir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Capitulo 13: He venido por ti

Tai, Matt, sus digimon y Centarumon andaban en dirección al castillo de Devimon, el miedo se hacia presente pero su decisión de salvar a Kari y ayudar a T.K eran mas fuertes. El camino fue muy tranquilo, la tarde había llegado a la isla, y ahora subían por la montaña Mugen, según Centarumon les llevaría un rato mas llegar al castillo.

¿Creen que sepa que vamos? – Agumon pregunto.

Lo mas seguro es que si- Centarumon parecía tranquilo – esta tranquilidad es solo para que nos confiemos.

Por mi mejor que se enfoque en nosotros – Matt caminaba decidido, si no fuera por centarumon el iría en punta.

Deberíamos apretar el paso – Tai estaba muy ansioso de llegar, quería por fin rescatar a su hermana, de saber como estaba y poder sacarla de aquel lugar.

Este camino es peligroso – Centarumon miro el suelo – será mejor andar con cuidado.

Tiene razón hay parte muy flojas – Gabumon vio como un pedazo de suelo caía al fondo de la montaña.

Caminaron cada vez mas hacia arriba, todo era tan incómodamente tranquilo que dudaban si iban por buen camino, en cambio Centarumon se notaba sereno como si todo estuviera en orden, esto alteraba a Tai pues creía que iba con la guarda baja, los jóvenes fueron avisados por Centarumon que en breve llegarían a un terreno mas amplio de camino donde seria la mitad del trayecto.

Ya quiero llegar al castillo y patearle el trasero a todos –

¿Por qué no tratas de empezar con nosotros? – enfrente de ellos se encontraban ogremon y meramon, esto sobresalto a Tai.

¿Tu?, eres el que se llevo a mi hermana – Tai quiso ir a golpearlo pero Centarumon lo detuvo.

Tranquilo pequeño –

Hazle caso a tu niñera – se burlo ogremon, Tai estaba molesto.

Ogremon el traidor sabes hablar mas que pelear – el ogremon miro rencoroso a centarumon.

Talvez, pero mejor pelea con tu amigo – meramon se acerco a centarumon.

Amigo no quiero lastimarte – Centarumon quiso hacer entrar en razón a su compañero – lucha contra el dominio de Devimon.

No te escucha ve su muñeca- Matt observo que en la muñeca de fuego del digimon estaba el grabado del engrane negro.

Tendré que sacarte del dominio de Devimon- Centarumon se puso en forma de combate.

Yo no necesito tu ayuda – respondió meramon con una voz furiosa.

Chicos ustedes sigan pronto los alcanzare – ordeno el guardián del templo.

Bien. los chicos y sus digimon empezaron andar pero ogremon se les puso en medio.

¿A dónde?, Si apenas empieza la diversión –

(-)

T.K oculto detrás de una pared se asomo para ver como dos Vegiemon se alejaban de donde se encontraban, al ver que ya no estaban cerca dio la orden a Elecmon y Patamon para proseguir.

¿Ya estamos cerca de las mazmorras? –

Si, bajando esas escaleras –

Bajaron por las escaleras y vieron un largo pasillo, en cada lado había celdas, lo extraño del lugar es que se miraba solo ninguna celda presentaba alguien adentro, pero por si las dudas T.K y Patamon zurraron el nombre de Kari y Gatomon respectivamente, Elecmon susurro el de Andromon, pasaban por el pasillo susurrando y viendo en el interior de cada celda pero no había señales de nadie.

No están aquí – Patamon se noto ansioso.

Ahora, ¿donde buscamos? –

Rayos, esto complica todo – Elecmon hacia una imagen mental del castillo – es muy grande el castillo, podrían estar en cualquier lado.

Pues entonces no hay tiempo que perder –

T.K y compañía volvieron a subir las escaleras y llegaron a los pasillos superiores, guiados por elecmon fueron en dirección contraria a donde habían llegado. En el trayecto escucharon que se acercaba alguien por el pasillo que doblaba a la derecha, trataron de ocultarse pero no había donde, T.K odiaba que los pasillos de ese Castillo fueran tan angostos, las sombras de los digimon su acercaban, "Nos van a descubrir" pensó T.K que para su suerte se detuvieron antes de dar la vuelta de donde estaban.

Oigan ustedes – hablo uno de ellos – me ordenaron que vayan a ver a los prisioneros.

¿Verlos para que? – contesto otro – no es necesario, no creo que puedan escapar.

Ordenes son ordenes – dicho esto los digimon regresaron por donde venían.

¿Escucharon? – Patamon miro a sus compañeros, ellos asintieron.

Hay que seguirlos –

Con mucha cautela siguieron a los Gazimon, por suerte no se habían topado con mas digimon, parecía como si no hubieran muchos habitantes en el castillo. Tras pasar por pasillos y escaleras llegaron en una pequeña puerta negra, los Gazimon se adentraron.

Extraño ese lugar es una pequeña habitación donde se guardan las llaves y papeles del Castillo – Elecmon no entendía, no creía que estuvieran ahí.

Mira ahí vienen de nuevo –

¿Para que quieres esa llave?- pregunto un gazimon.

Hemos estado aburridos estos días, que tal si nos divertimos retando a la gatomon – sugirió el otro, los dos rieron y empezaron andar de nuevo.

Con que se atrevan a tocar a Gatomon se las verán conmigo – Patamon estaba molesto por lo que había escuchado.

No lo permitiremos Patamon – dicho esto T.K junto con los demás siguieron a los gazimon.

(-)

Centarumon peleaba contra Meramon, Ogremon hacia lo propio contra Gabumon y Agumon pero estos no podían hacerle frente ya que el ogremon superaba sus fuerzas.

¿Es todo lo que tienen? –

Nos retas – Tai era el más molesto con aquel digimon.

Venga denme su mejor golpe –

Tú lo has pedido – Tai y Agumon se miraron - ¿Listo Agumon?

Si Tai –

Bien Agumon digievoluciona –

Gabumon también tu – Matt no dejaría solo a Tai contra Ogremon.

Claro Matt – Agumon y Gabumon sintieron esa energía y pronto evolucionaron a Greymon y Garurumon.

Ahora si se igualan las cosas – dijo ogremon.

Te equivocas – Matt puso una risa burlona – nosotros ya ganamos.

Greymon y Garurumon embistieron a ogremon, el digimon verde como puedo se saco del golpe de Greymon pero no pudo con el de Garurumon que lo lanzo lejos, por su lado Centarumon estaba logrando ganar contra Meramon, el digimon de llamas quiso golpear a centarumon pero logro quitarse tomar su brazo y lanzarlo a lado de ogremon.

Ríndanse no podrán contra nosotros – ofreció Tai, la victoria era ya de ellos.

Nunca pelen sin un as bajo la manga – ogremon lucia feliz – ¡Tu ven ayudar!

¿Qué? – Tai y los demás se sorprendieron que sobre ellos aparecía brincando el que los ayudo a llegar a la isla - ¿Leomon?

Oh si niño tu ex amigo Leomon –

No puede ser – Matt no lo creía, ese no podría ser Leomon, no el que conocían, pues este tenia un pelaje obscuro – No puede ser el, es diferente…

Niños este es su amigo, puede que halla cambiado de color pero verán es tan fuerte que mi señor Devimon tuvo que usar mucho de su poder para controlarlo.

¡Oh no! – exclamo Tai.

Ahora la balanza esta de nuestro lado – se burlo Meramon.

Ogremon y Meramon se pararon a los lados de Leomon, Greymon, Garurumon y Centarumon se posaron frente a ellos dispuestos a pelear, se miraron fijamente nadie movía un solo músculo una ráfaga de viento paso entre ambos bandos, la tensión se podía sentir, en cualquier momento se desataría una gran pelea.

(-)

La persecución silenciosa de T.K y compañía los llevo hasta una gran puerta negra, elecmon supo que estaban en el gran salón donde alguna vez Andromon regia como "Guardián Supremo". Antes de que los Gazimon pudieran entrar Elecmon y Patamon los atacaron tan rápido que no supieron quien les habían agredido, al tenerlos en el suelo inconscientes T.K se le acerco al que llevaba la llave y se la guardo en el bolsillo, elecmon abrió un poco la puerta no vio a nadie, dio la orden de entrar, T.K y elecmon arrastraron adentro a los Gazimon para que nadie los viera. Por fin adentro, T.K vio que al fondo a la derecha habían dos jaulas, su mirada se poso en la de Andromon para pasarla a al de Kari y Gatomon, los ojos del pequeño rubio se iluminaron y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta la jaula de sus amigas.

Kari – la pequeña niña junto con gatomon se hallaban dormidas, pero al escuchar esa voz tan familiar fueron abriendo los ojos, al principio creyó que era una ilusión, pero entre mas conciencia tenia veía que la sonrisa de su amigo era real.

¿T.K? – hablo Kari sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

He venido por ti –

No, no deberías estar aquí – Kari estaba preocupada de que el tal Devimon apareciera.

Tranquila, no pasa nada-

No entiendes T.K, Devimon nos quiere a los dos –Kari se acerco a T.K separados por los barrotes- y tú has venido hasta aquí.

¿No entiendo? – T.K le confundía la reacción de su amiga – he venido a rescatarte.

Estas en peligro aquí T.K - Kari seguía extraña- escuche decir a Devimon que nos quería juntos.

¿Y para que nos querrá? –

No lo se y es mejor no saberlo -

Dejemos la platica será mejor irnos rápido si es cierto lo que dice la niña – Elecmon se acerco a la jaula de su amo este solo estaba callado mirándolos – mi señor lo vengo a rescatar.

Gracias Elecmon pero es inútil –

¿Perdón? –

No podrán abrir las jaulas, ninguno de ustedes dos tiene el poder para hacerlo – se refirió a Patamon y Elecmon.

Disculpe señor pero creo que vale mas maña que fuerza- T.K saco de su bolsillo las llaves de las jaulas, Kari, Gatomon y Andromon sonrieron.

Buen movimiento pequeño – le alabo Andromon.

T.K rápido abrió las celdas dejando salir a sus amigos, Patamon y Gatomon se dieron un fuerte abrazo al igual que Kari y T.K, Andromon y Elecmon solo sonrieron. Pronto todos salieron del gran salón, ahora con Andromon no tenían miedo de toparse con alguien, pero eso si deberían de salir rápido del castillo.

Es extraño no ver a Devimon – Andromon sentía algo de desconfianza.

Ha de ser por la distracción –

¿Cómo dices Elecmon? –

Los hermanos de esto pequeños estarán creando una distracción –

¿Qué tipo de distracción? – la preocupación de Kari se notaba en su voz.

Nuestros hermanos ya pueden hacer digievolucionar a un nivel mayor a Gabumon y Agumon – T.K explico que el plan consistía en infiltrarse al castillo por lo que deberían ir pocos a esto se le suma que Devimon no sabía el paradero de T.K, sabiendo el rubio que sus hermanos mayores no se quedarían de brazos cruzados mandaron decirles que el estaba bien y lo que haría así que les pidieron que hicieran una distracción, T.K no estaba seguro de eso pues no quería que les pasara nada pero sabia que aun así irían por el, solo esperaba que no tuvieran que pelear con Devimon.

Entonces ahí que ir ayudarlos –

(-)

La pelea era feroz, Tai y Matt se cubrían tras unas rocas pues la pelea era brutal, Centarumon logro lanzar lejos a Ogremon, aprovechando esto entre Greymon y Centarumon atacaron a Meramon que con tal impacto del poder de los dos digimon quedo inconciente y su grabado desapareció, ahora faltaba Leomon, este era demasiado fuerte, Garurumon y Greymon trataron de embestirlo pero los derroto fácilmente, solo quedaba Centarumon estos dos pelearon Greymon y Garurumon querían pararse pero no podían.

Leomon derrumbo a Centarumon, se le acerco le miro a los ojos con esa falta de piedad en su rostro, Tai y Matt vieron como Leomon estaba apunto de aniquilar a Centarumon, los chicos salieron en su ayuda pero repentinamente una llama golpeo la espalda de Leomon este ataque lo hizo Meramon, Leomon cayó al suelo. Meramon se acerco a su amigo Centarumon y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

¿Te encuentras bien? –

Es bueno tenerte de vuelta – contesto Centarumon aceptando la mano de su amigo.

Muy buena pelea – gritaron Tai y Matt que corrían para acercarse a sus digimon, Centarumon y Meramon.

Casi todo lo hizo Centarumon – Garurumon admitió que aquel digimon había hecho la mayor parte.

Fuimos todos – Centarumon no quiso tener todo el merito – Sin ustedes no hubiera podido contra todos ellos.

Siento haberlos atacado – se disculpo Meramon quien al recordar lo sucedido se sintió apenado – no era yo mismo.

Lo sabemos – le animo Greymon – estabas bajo el poder de Devimon.

Ahora podemos seguir nuestro camino y afrontar a Devimon – Tai se sentía seguro de que podrían ganarle a ese tal digimon malvado.

Pero si aun no me han derrotado – escucharon una voz ronca y raspera, todos giraron a donde se suponía estaba tendido Leomon y lo vieron de pie como si nada le hubiera pasado, este les sonreía maliciosamente – Es mi turno de atacar – el leomon corrió hacia sus oponentes, Centarumon y Meramon le hicieron frente pero ágilmente esquivo el golpe del primero enseguida dio su "Golpe del Rey Bestia" a Meramon dándole de lleno en la quijada, este salio volando lejos, leomon giro y repitió su técnica dando en el dorso del Guardián del templo lanzándolo a la orilla del camino, al perder el equilibrio cayó de la montaña, Tai y Matt al ver esto cerraron sus ojos, no lo podían creer.

Mega Flama –

Aullido explosivo – Garurumon y Greymon atacaron pero Leomon velozmente cerró fuerte su puño y dio un gran "Golpe del Rey Bestia" que creo una gran explosión al chocar con las técnicas de los digimon de Matt y Tai.

(-)

T.K, Kari y los demás bajaban corriendo unas escaleras en espiral, al pasar por una de las pequeñas ventanas vieron a unos metros mas abajo de la montaña que hubo una gran explosión, T.K y Kari miraron preocupados tal evento esperando que sus hermanos estuvieron bien.

Debemos apresurarnos – T.K acelero el paso seguido de Kari.

Nuestro hermanos nos necesitan –

(-)

El polvo de la explosión se disipaba, Matt y Tai no podían ver nada estaban preocupados por sus digimon, poco a poco pudieron ver mejor y frente a ellos estaban Agumon y Gabumon tumbados en el suelo frente a ellos Leomon se posaba victorioso.

¡Gabumon! –

¡Agumon! – corrieron los amigos por sus digimon.

Perdón Matt no pudimos contra el –

No te preocupes Gabumon – Matt abrazo a su amigo digimon.

Tai, es muy poderoso –

Tranquilo Agumon –Tai no quería que hiciera esfuerzo.

Que patético – Leomon se les acerco a los pequeños que al tenerlo a escasos pasos se notaba su enorme cuerpo – Es hora de acabar con ustedes también - Tai y Matt abrazaron fuerte a sus digimon y cerraron los ojos esperando lo peor.

Matt sintió que ya había pasado mucho y no parecía haber sido atacado por Leomon, abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio al Leomon negro atravesado por un espada, el rubio se sorprendió ante lo que veía, el Leomon negro estaba inmóvil y pronto se fue desvaneciendo como una sombra, Tai al abrir sus ojos quedo igual de impactado por lo sucedido. Cuando el Leomon se desvaneció por completo dejando ver que tras el estaba otro Leomon pero este lucia mas al que conocían, estaba algo dañado por lo que cayó de rodillas apoyándose con su espada.

¿Leomon? –

Hola Pequeños- les saludo con su voz gruesa pero gentil – lamento haber tardado.

Pero, ¿Cómo es posible? – Tai no entendía absolutamente nada.

Se supone que tu eras el Leomon negro – Matt analizaba al Leomon que tenían frente a el.

Ese era falso, un doble mío hecho de obscuridad por Devimon – Leomon les explico.

No entiendo nada – Tai seguía en las mismas.

Te creímos perdido después de lo ocurrido con el barco – Matt se acerco a Leomon, el sabia que este si era el verdadero.

Lo siento pequeños – Leomon se dolió de un costado – verán después de que caímos al mar, los empecé a buscar en el agua y los traje a la orilla – Tai y Matt por fin entendieron como es que habían quedado todos juntos en aquella playa.

¿Pero porque te separaste de nosotros? – aun le quedaba esa duda al castaño.

Fui por provisiones y ver que podía encontrar del barco que nos ayudara, pero fui atacado por Centarumon y Meramon, muy apenas logre sacarme de ellos pero quede herido así que me oculte, no quise ir por ustedes en caso de que fuera perseguido – Leomon explico lo que le había ocurrido hace días – cuando vi que ocurría un batalla en la montaña supuse que eran ustedes así que vine de inmediato, lamento haberlos abandonado.

Te entendemos – el castaño sabia que lo hizo por su bien.

Tai y Matt acomodaron a sus digimon cerca de una roca para que ahí se apoyaran, luego se dirigieron con Leomon cada uno tomo su costado y como pudieron lo llevaban junto con Agumon y Gabumon luego irían en busca de Meramon y Centarumon esperando que estuvieran bien, mas este ultimo, en ese momento escucharon gritar ha alguien.

¡Cuidado!- Matt y Tai reconocieron esa voz, era T.K, los chicos y Leomon giraron y vieron como Ogremon iba directo a ellos, pero un ataque impacto en la espalda del digimon verde dejándolo inconciente en el suelo.

Solo los cobardes atacan por la espalda – Andromon vio con molestia al Ogremon en el suelo, tras el salieron corriendo T.K y Kari seguidos de Patamon y Gatomon. Matt y Tai al ver a sus hermanos pequeños corrieron hacia ellos y al acercarse se dieron un gran abrazo, cada quien con su hermano.

¡Kari! – pronuncio Tai feliz - ¿Estas bien?

Si hermano – la pequeña le sonrío, llevaba su ropa sucia y se notaba que la pequeña no había dormido – gracias por venir por mi.

No te podía abandonar –

T.K – Matt tomo de los hombros a su hermano - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Si hermano – el pequeño se veía sucio pero bien.

¿Cómo te atreviste a venir hasta acá solo? – Matt miraba a su hermano serio pero luego sonrío – lo importante es que estas bien.

Es bueno que estén con sus hermanos – Elecmon estaba justo a lado de Matt y T.K, el rubio mayor le miro.

¿Tú eres Elecmon? –

Para servirle –

Gracias por cuidar a mi hermano –

No tiene que agradecerme – Elecmon vio a T.K – el es muy valiente.

Hermano rescatamos a Kari – la voz de T.K sonaba alegre- y también al Guardián Supremo – Matt miro Andromon este ayudaba a Leomon, al parecer se conocían.

Bien hecho hermanito –

Que tierno, la familia reunida – escucharon una voz sombría provenir encima de ellos, giraron sus cabezas al cielo y lo vieron ahí flotando, Devimon quien tenia una gran altura les miraba con sus ojos rojos y pintando una sonrisa macabra en sus labios, los presentes sintieron un gran escalofrío al ver aquel malvado digimon – Esto aun no ha acabado.


	14. El Angel

**Hola a todos por fin hemos llegado al final de este fic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo en escribirlo, les agradezco demasiado sus reviews que siempre me animan a continuar. **

**Agradesco a: **_**anaiza18**__**, **__**Yami Kagamine**__**, **__**xiaokuroroyue996**__**, **__**Kari-Chan99**__**, **__**DRAVEN GLEON5**__**, **__**lamisteriosacristal**__**, **__**Takari121**__**, **__**Lord Pata**_. **Gracias a todos por haber leido mi fic y haberme dejado aunque sea un review =).**

**En fin espero les guste el final y me dejen saber su opinión en sus reviews. Gocen el capitulo y el epilogo =D.**

**Sin más por decir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Capitulo 14: El ángel

Devimon sonreía maliciosamente viendo por debajo de el a los niños y digimon, lentamente fue descendiendo hasta llegar al suelo sin dejar de mirarlos, Tai y Matt pusieron detrás de ellos a Kari y T.K pues sabían que ese ser iba por ellos.

Veo que han liberado a mis rehenes – Devimon observo a Kari y luego a Andromon – sin mencionar que han liberado de su esclavitud a mis generales, por cierto gran espectáculo me divertí mucho – no podían creerlo ¿Devimon había visto la pelea?, ¿Desde cuando estaba ahí?.

Devimon hasta aquí llego tu reinado – Andromon se puso enfrente de todos – ya has causado mucho dolor a la isla.

Andromon el guardián supremo, no es por ser mal educado pero tu no me interesas – el sarcasmo de Devimon molesto Andromon – yo solo quiero a los niños.

A ellos los dejas en paz.- Leomon se levanto – no dejare que les hagas daño a estos niños para tus propósitos malévolos.

Leomon si que eres fuerte – Devimon le miro firmemente – no por nada eras el antiguo Guardián Supremo – los niños le miraron asombrados – pero ni uniendo fuerzas con Adromon podrán contra mi.

Eso esta por verse –

Miren, para que vean que soy benevolente solo denme a los niños y les dejare ir –

Jamás – grito Matt.

Primero deberás pasar por nosotros – Tai apunto al digimon – y no te será fácil.

¿Es una broma, cierto? – Devimon reía – si es que no veo bien sus digimon son de un nivel débil, aquí los únicos nivel Campeón son Leomon y Andromon.

No nos olvides – tras ellos llegaban Meramon y Centarumon algo lastimados por la pelea anterior.

Todos los guardianes presentes que afortunado soy –

Búrlate Devimon pues no lo volverás hacer – Andromon se le lanzo con su ataque "Espada Deslumbrante" pero antes de llegar a Devimon un campo negro le impidió tocarlo, Andromon fue lanzado de regreso.

Ven, ni tocarme podrán –

Ataquemos juntos – sugirió Leomon, los guardianes asintieron.

Centarumon, Meramon, Andromon y Leomon se lanzaron contra su enemigo usando su mejor ataque pero no lograron tocarlo simplemente fueron lanzados lejos de el, Agumon y Gabumon miraban como los guardianes no podían hacerle nada al digimon obscuro, se sentían incompetentes. Tai y Matt al igual que sus digimon estaban solo como espectadores, querían ir en su ayuda pero Agumon y Gabumon estaban mal heridos, Matt sintió como le tomaban la mano dándose cuenta que era su digimon quien le miraba con ojos de que debían ayudar, Agumon hacia lo mismo con Tai, los chicos dirigieron a Kari y T.K tras unas rocas para protegerlos de los ataque que lanzaban los guardianes.

Quédense aquí y por nada del mundo salga – ordeno Matt – se los encargamos Patamon y Gatomon.

Nosotros los cuidamos – hablo Gatomon.

Cuenta con ello – Patamon contesto.

Yo también los resguardare – Elecmon se acerco a Tai y Matt, estos le sonrieron de agradecimiento.

Hermano es peligroso, no vayas – T.K no quería que le pasara nada.

Es cierto, no vayan Tai – Kari de igual manera sentía lo de T.K.

No podemos abandonar a nuestros amigos – Tai les guiño un ojo – aparte nosotros somos muy fuertes.

Matt y Tai junto con Gabumon y Agumon se dirigieron ayudar a los guardianes, debían hacerlo para salvar a sus hermanos y liberar a la isla de la opresión.

¡Agumon! – pronuncio Tai

¡Gabumon! – pronuncio Matt

¡Digievoluciona! – Gritaron al unísono, Agumon y Gabumon sin energías en ellos sintieron como eran llenados por la de sus compañeros logrando llegar a convertirse en Greymon y Garurumon.

¡Deja a nuestros amigos! – grito Garurumon quien corrió junto con Greymon hacia donde se hallaban los guardianes.

Estos digimon de nuevo – Devimon analizo a los digimon - ¿será acaso?

No es necesario que se entrometan – Leomon de reojo observo como Greymon y Garurumon estaban a su lado en posición de ataque.

Un ayuda no les vendría mal – se escucho gritar al fondo a Tai, el Leomon sonrío.

Hoy será el día que liberaremos a la isla File de tus garras – hablo retadoramente Centarumon, el sol ya se estaba ocultando, solo se podía ver la mitad sobresalir de el mar.

¡Miren! – grito a lo lejos Kari llamando la atención de todos, la pequeña apuntaba al horizonte donde se dibujaban sobre el mar una flota de barcos de guerra, se podían calcular unos diez barcos de un tamaño considerable.

Vienen por ustedes Kari – T.K miro a su amiga, que al ver dicha flota sintió que podrían ganar.

No me hagan reír, ¿es lo mejor que pueden mandarnos? – Devimon soltó una gran carcajada que estremeció a todo aquel que lo escuchara – No podrán llegar a la playa.

Tai escuchaba incrédulo lo que Devimon decía pero al ver avanzar los barcos se sorprendió al mirar como del agua salían varios Seadramon comandados por Shellmon que atacaron instantáneamente a las fuerzas de su reino, los primeros barcos fueron hundíos marcando el inicio de una batalla.

No perdonare lo que haces – Andromon preparo un ataque que igual a los anteriores fue fallido.

Dime, ¿Cuándo entenderás que tus esfuerzos por derrotarme son inútiles? – Devimon se elevo a una altura considerable del suelo.

Maldito – se quejo Andromon.

Hey Andromon – Leomon le hablo en voz baja solo para que sus compañeros le oyeran – me he fijado que solo cubre por donde viene el ataque, en lo demás esta desprotegido.

¿Qué propones? –

Tu sabes –

Bien –

T.K y Kari eran espectadores de cómo la batalla en el mar estaba siendo perdida, y no solo esa también la de sus hermanos y amigos estaba tornándose mal.

No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada – T.K sentía que era solo un estorbo en ese momento.

T.K si quieres ayudar es mejor no entrometerte – Gatomon trataba de que T.K no fuera a pensar hacer algo loco.

Pero no es justo que nuestros hermanos si peleen – Kari parecía apoyar a T.K, Gatomon se frustro al pensar que su compañera también pudiera hacer algo arriesgado.

Gatomon tiene razón, será mejor mantenernos alejados, si hacemos algo solo distraeremos a los demás y Devimon podría ganar –

Pero si esta ganando – la frustración de T.K se dibujaba en sus ojos.

Pequeños tengan calma y confíen en que los guardianes y sus hermanos saldrán victoriosos – Elecmon se puso enfrente de T.K y Kari y les miro con sus ojos azules, estos les tranquilizaron a un poco.

La batalla en el mar era brutal, pocos barcos llegaron a la orilla de las playas aprovechando el sacrificio de lo barcos caídos que brindaron una distracción para que algunos llegaran a su destino, al estar en la playa varios guerreros del reino yagami, algunos con compañeros digimon, descendieron de los barcos solo para toparse con una oleada de Gazimon, Vegiemon, Kuwagamon y Flymon, la batalla se tornaba desigual. Mientras tanto Centarumon, Meramon, Leomon, Greymon y Garurumon atacaron a Devimon nuevamente, el digimon obscuro se enfoco en este ataque múltiple que no se percato que Andromon corría en su dirección por debajo de el, cuando se dio cuenta de dicho evento Andromon ya había saltado con su ataque especial, Devimon por poco se logro sacar de dicho golpe que le hubiera dañado severamente, Andromon dio un gran salto que quedo frente a frente con el digimon obscuro, este le tomo del cuello, lo estaba asfixiando.

¡Suéltalo! – ordeno en un grito Meramon por lo que Devimon lo ahorco mas fuerte, Elecmon que miraba la batalla en el mar al girar su cabeza diviso un terrible momento, su amo estaba siendo aniquilado, no pudo soportar la ira en su interior.

¡Mi señor! – grito Elecmon mientras corría en su ayuda, dio un gran salto y lanzo su rayo, este ni rozo a Devimon, el pequeño digimon lloraba, ante tal acontecimiento los demás se le dejaron ir.

Ayúdenlo - pidió Tai a Greymon.

Lo esta matando – Matt miraba incrédulo la escena, T.K y Kari tenían lagrimas en los ojos.

Si tanto quieren a su amiga se los regalo – les lanzo Andromon a sus compañeros que en vez de arremeterlo atraparon a su amigo, Elecmon corrió ante el y lloro.

Te aniquilare – susurro Leomon – junto con tu ejercito

Eso es imposible, voltea y mira como aniquilo a los que se me oponen – tras ellos la batalla parecía pérdida pero de pronto flanqueando a las fuerzas de Devimon una horda de Yokomon, Numemon y Gekomon, comandados por un Monzaemon ayudaban a las fuerzas de Yagami - ¿Qué es lo que sucede?.

Comprende que ante la obscuridad siempre habrá una luz y una esperanza que la erradicara -

Hoy la Luz y la Esperanza desaparecerán – las palabras de Devimon fueron dedicadas a ese brillo en los ojos de sus contrincantes.

¡Aaaah! – grito Leomon quien se lanzo a Devimon junto con los demás, incluido Elecmon, el ataque fue tal que apenas podía Devimon contra todos, cuando un séptimo se hizo presente ocasionando tambalear a Devimon, todos miraron de quien era el ataque y frente a ellos volando estaba la Gran Adar, T.K se alegro de verla al igual que Tai y Matt.

Te tardaste – le grito Tai a la Biyomon, esta asintió con su cabeza.

Logramos hacer que se tambaleara – Matt sentía que podían ganar.

Malditos, no perdonare que casi me tocaran – Devimon se lanzo sobre sus adversarios – el juego termina aquí – tomo a Leomon del cuello lo lanzo sobre centarumon y a los dos les lanzo su "Esfera del mal", Elecmon y Biyomon se lanzaron a el pero con sus garras los apretó tanto que les hizo perder la conciencia, Greymon, Garurumon y Meramon iban en su dirección pero Devimon uso su "Viento Endemoniado", lanzando lejos a sus enemigos y mal heridos, Greymon y Garurumon fueron los mas perjudicados, Tai y Matt fueron con sus compañeros y arrodillados los tomaron de sus cabezas – Malditos pequeños, ahora morirán ustedes y pronto sus hermanos – Devimon con unos rayos negros electrocutaba a los pequeños.

T.K y Kari veían atónitos como la batalla en la playa aun con ayuda se perdía y al ver que Devimon iba por sus hermanos un terror se apodero de ellos, pero no era momento de quedarse parados, no en ese momento.

¡Déjalos! – Kari y T.K junto con Gatomon y Patamon se dirigían en ayuda de su hermanos, Patamon y Gatomon al ir mas rápido llegaron con Devimon y lanzaron sus ataque, sin éxito, Devimon los tomo ambos y los lanzo a los pies de sus compañero, estos los recogieron del piso, ambos estaban concientes pero heridos.

No se apresuren pequeños, ahorita que acabe con sus hermanos voy con ustedes –

T.K, Kari corran – grito con gran desespero Matt, el cual apenas y podía estar conciente.

Huyan maldita sea – Tai estaba de igual manera que su rubio amigo.

Aaaaah – gritaron de dolor cuando Devimon volvía a electrocutarlos, T.K y Kari estaban llenos de lagrimas, les dolía ver a sus hermanos así, les partía el corazón no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos, la pequeña se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo cerrando sus ojos pues no podía ver tal cosa

¡No los lastimes! - grito T.K quien sentía correr por sus venas una energía muy especial que lo llenaba de calidez, Patamon que estaba en los brazos del pequeño rubio sintió esa energía igualmente, sentía que un poder mayor lo dominaba.

Te dijo que los sueltes – Patamon salio volando de los brazos de T.K. en su trayecto hacia Devimon el pequeño digimon brillo con una gran luz blanca que se podía ver por toda la isla, solo se escucho la voz de Patamon – Patamon digievoluciona en Angemon - cuando llego hasta el digimon obscuro de la luz salio un puño blanco que impacto de lleno en Devimon, salvando a Tai y Matt. Frente a todos se encontraba un ángel con 3 pares de alas de plumas blancas tenia vestiduras ajustadas blancas con un manto azul en la cadera y una placa de metal dorado en un hombro, portaba un báculo dorado y además lleva un casco metálico con un remache en forma de cruz que oculta la parte superior del rostro dejando ver solo su cabello rojizo.

Angemon – Dijeron T.K, Kari y Gatomon con una voz de felicidad.

Patamon digievoluciono – Matt miaba asombrado como T.K tan pequeño había logrado con Patamon tal hazaña. Los guardianes, Elecmon y la gran Adar tampoco creían lo que sus ojos veían.

Bien T.K – susurro Tai herido en el suelo.

No, no, no lo puedo creer – Devimon se tocaba el mentón mirando asustado al digimon que tenie frente a el – Maldición.

No dejare que sigas causando sufrimiento Devimon – la suave voz del ángel sonó por todo el lugar – hasta aquí quedo tu reinado de maldad.

No creas que te tengo miedo –

Pues deberías – Angemon cerro su puño que brillo con un tinte naranja – Golpe de Fe – pronuncio lanzando el golpe, Devimon recibió el golpe de lleno en su pecho, este ataque lo paso de lado a lado, provocando que este fuera desapareciendo.

¡Maldición! – grito frustrado el digimon – no dejare que la esperanza y la luz me derroten – antes de desaparecer de su garra lanzo un ataque en dirección a T.K y Kari, ante esto Angemon reacciono rápido y se puso entre los pequeños y el ataque, dándole en su abdomen, Angemon cayó al suelo mal herido, Devimon daba su ultima carcajada, miro a los niños y pronuncio – la verdadera obscuridad esta por llegar y cubrirá el mundo – dicho esto se desintegro por completo.

Angemon – T.K corrió rápido a su digimon, este estaba agonizando – no te mueras Angemon – el pequeño empezaba a llorar.

No llores T.K – Angemon con su dedo le sacaba las lagrimas, Kari, Gatomon y los demás aun heridos se acercaron – Siempre se fuerte y valiente.

¡Angemon! – grito T.K al ver como su compañero, su amigo moría, Kari se acomodo junto al pequeño rubio, la pequeña se notaba que en sus ojos había lagrimas.

No puedes morir Angemon – Kari empezó a brillar, todos quedaron sin palabras con lo que veían. La pequeña toco la herida de Angemon y la empezó a sanar, cuando la herida sano por completo Angemon regreso a un Patamon, Kari no sabia como pero había salvado a Patamon y estaba feliz – ¡Patamon estas vivo!.

Gracias a ti, Kari – Patamon fue abrazado por T.K.

Increíble – susurro Gatomon, todos quedaron asombrados con lo que presenciaron cuando escucharon las trompetas de victoria en las costas.

¡Kari! – T.K miro a Kari y también la abrazo – gracias, muchas gracias.

Oigan no se olviden de nosotros- Tai les recordó que estaban heridos.

Hermanos – los pequeños fueron abrazar a sus hermanos.

Los hermanos y digimon observaron como las fuerzas de Devimon al verlo morir huían hacia el bosque, pues todo lo sucedido en la montaña lo habían visto en la playa, por fin Devimon había caído y la paz en la isla File regresaría, Tai, Matt, T.K, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon y los guardianes se pararon cerca de la orilla del camino de la montaña para observar como el sol terminaba por ocultarse en el horizonte.

Llego la noche- anuncio Centarumon.

Si pero ahora es una noche de libertad – la gran Adar miraba las estrellas feliz – ya no ahí nada por que temer.

Hoy regresa el reinado de la paz a nosotros – Andromon era traído por Leomon y Elecmon junto con los demás.

Y cuidaremos que así sea – Tai miro hacia donde estaban sus guerreros, esto seria el fin de una batalla, y el inicio de la paz entre su reino y la isla File.


	15. Epilogo

Epilogo

T.K y Patamon caminaba por los largos pasillos del palacio Yagami, veían asombrado las grandes decoraciones que adornaban cada lugar por donde pasaba, el pequeño nunca había tenido el honor de estar en el palacio, no de esta manera, seguían su andar siendo saludado por algunos cortesanos del palacio. El pequeño llego a una antecámara, ahí frente a una retrato de un antiguo rey se encontraba Leomon apreciando dicho recuadro, al sentir la presencia del pequeño el digimon volteo a verlos.

Pequeño, ¿Qué tal te va? – Leomon se encontraba vendado casi por completo en su pecho y abdomen.

Muy bien, y veo que tu vas mejorando – T.K le sonrío al digimon quien rió ante el comentario del niño. T.K iba vestido con unas elegantes vestimentas de color blanco y bordes verdes.

Me alegra que todo allá terminado – Leomon se acerco al niño y su digimon - Me han sorprendido saben, ¿Quién diría que tendrían un gran poder?.

No es de sorprender que T.K y yo seamos muy fuertes –Patamon en el aire empezó a mostrar sus pequeños músculos, el pequeño rubio vio como en el costado de su digimon estaba una pequeña marca de la herida que casi lo mataba, en su interior apareció un sentimiento de molestia mas que por el que se lo ocasiono era contra la obscuridad que representaba – ¿Te encuentras bien T.K?, de repente te quedaste ido.

No pasa nada Patamon, estoy bien – el pequeño le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Bien será mejor irnos no tarda en comenzar la ceremonia – Leomon empezó andar seguido de T.K y Patamon cuando de la puerta apareció Matt con gabumon.

Por fin los encuentro – Matt jadeaba parecía que había pasado un rato buscándolos por todo el palacio – La ceremonia esta por iniciar.

Que les dije – susurro de broma Leomon al pequeño y su digimon.

(-)

La ceremonia dio comienzo en los grandes jardines del palacio, la mayoría de la ciudad de Odaiba se encontraba presente en el lugar donde se llevaría una ceremonia de nombramiento y reconocimiento por los valientes que pelearon en la Isla File, el evento principal seria el reconocimiento a los valientes que rescataron a la princesa. El rey yagami salio al balcón real seguido de su esposa, la reina, su hijo el príncipe y su hija la princesa, los vitoreo de la gente no se hicieron esperar al ver a sus monarcas frente a ellos, T.K, Matt, Patamon y Gabumon se hallaban aun adentro del palacio, T.K se sentía emocionado, giro su cabeza y vio como Leomon que se hallaba junto a el tenia su expresión seria, se pregunto si el se sentiría nervioso en ese momento.

Todo paso como debería, el rey dio un discursó no muy largo de los hechos ocurridos en los últimos meses que conllevaron a los que había ocurrido hace unos días, anuncio la paz con la población de la isla file y que una alianza se formaría desde ese momento y tras estas palabras nombro a Leomon que fue a la ceremonia como representante de la isla file, el rey yagami le otorgo un cetro plateado en forma de la nueva unión de paz entre las islas luego se le agradeció por ser uno de los salvadores de su hija acto seguido nombraron a los pequeños a pasar, T.K y Matt caminaban hacia fuera y al salir al balcón vieron la gran conglomeración de personas presentes. El rey les miro y antes que cualquier cosa se les acerco y solo para que el los escuchara se disculpo por la manera tan descortés que había tenido con ellos días antes, el rey volvió al publico y anuncio que los pequeños eran los salvadores de la princesa y participantes de derrocar a Devimon, la voz de que el digimon de T.K había digievolucionado en un Angemon se esparció rápido por el reino, la gente grito de emoción al verlos pues era asombroso que unos niños hubieran hecho lo que un ejercito no pudo, después de ellos el rey nombro a su hijo como un participante mas, la gente volvió a vitorear. El rey pido que le trajeran una caja de oro blanco, un sirviente se lo acerco y abrió, en su interior habían tres insignias de oro, la forma de estas era una pentágono y en su centro venia una espada, esto en su reino solo se le entregaba a héroes de guerra, el rey yagami se los acerco a sus hijos para que tomaran uno, Tai fue el encargado de ponerle la insignia en el pecho a Matt, los jóvenes se dieron un fuerte abrazo, por su parte Kari le puso la insignia a T.K que al igual que sus hermanos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, al separase la pequeña le dio un beso en la mejilla al pequeño, el niño se sonrojo. Para terminar la ceremonia los hermanos tomaron la tercera insignia y se a colocaron a Tai, el rey para finalizar dio el aviso de que los hermanos rubios serian protegidos de la realeza con esto la ceremonia terminaba entre gritos de alegría y felicidad por la paz.

(-)

T.K y Patamon pidieron permiso a Matt de poder ir un rato a dar la vuelta por la ciudad, pero en vez de hacer eso se dirigieron a esa bella parte del bosque donde el y Kari siempre se veían a escondidas, todo era hermoso en ese lugar, la calma, el relajante sonido de la cascada, la escultura del os Ángeles, el olor de las rosas y pinos, el fresco viento, todo eso representaba paz por lo que sus pensamientos se sumían en los días anteriores donde había conocido la otra cara de la moneda.

Sabia que te encontraría aquí – T.K y Patamon giraron hacia atrás de ellos para ver a Kari y Gatomon acercase.

Me conoces bien – el pequeño le sonrío y la pequeña le correspondió.

Kari se paro justo a lado de T.K y ambos apreciaban la belleza de aquella zona, Patamon y Gatomon se sentaron juntos a un lado de sus compañeros, ambos se recargaron en el otro. Kari miro de reojo a T.K y sin aviso le tomo la mano a la par que recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, T.K sonrío feliz por el momento el cual atesoraría por siempre.

**Gracias por leer =D, próximamente _"El destino de la Luz y la Esperanza: La orden de los elegidos"_.**


End file.
